Entwined
by Shiro Mayonaka
Summary: House of Night/Tokio Hotel fanfic Krystel Asher is a vampyre at the House of Night. When she sees Bill and Tom Kaulitz, the newest students, she takes interest in them...especially Bill. But on the night of the Dark Daughters Ritual, disaster strikes, and their fates become dramatically entwined. Krystel is given a unique gift from the Goddess Nyx, but she is not alone...
1. Chapter 1

**~1~**

"Hey, Krystel!"

I looked up from my journal, my auburn bangs sweeping over my left eye. I tucked my favorite purple pen behind my ear and nodded to my friend Samantha as she hurriedly sat down in front of me. The big grin on her lips was about to crack her face in half. She squealed, "You will not believe it! We got two new students and they're twins and _oh my goodness they're so __hot__!_"

I frowned, "How is that surprising? New students come all the time." They did come all the time, and not by choice. The House of Night was for vampyre fledglings. When a Tracker finds a teenager who will be a fledgling, they Mark them with a sapphire crescent on their foreheads. If we survived the Change, we became full vamps. If our bodies rejected the Change, we died. _Simple as that._ I know I should be more sympathetic when students die, but students are taught to get used to it. I was raised around death, so I already showed no reactions.

"You need to look at 'em! They're names are Bill and Tom and they came here all the way from Germany and they're in a rock band and they're-"

"Slow down! How the hell did you get all of that info if they just got here?"

"I have skills," Samantha smirked and tapped the side of her head, "Neferet's been showin' 'em around the school and I've kinda been eavesdroppin' on 'em. You should take a look at 'em."

I sighed heavily and turned in the direction she was looking, only to have my cerulean eyes widen.

They were hot. No, they were super-hot. I dare say they were hotter than Erik Night, who was the hottest student in the House of Night.

They both had brown eyes, but my attention first rested on the boy with dirty blonde dreadlocks. A black gangsta hat rested on top of his head. He had a lipring on the left side of his lip, which he was playing with constantly. He was wearing a plain, green, over-sized shirt with plain, over-sized jeans. While Neferet spoke, he'd wink at a few staring girls. He winked at me and a wave of awkward disgust rushed through me. Somehow, he didn't sit right with me. I looked at his twin who, for some odd reason, I could tell was the younger one, even though he was about an inch taller. His hair was pitch black and almost shoulder length. He had thick, black makeup around his eyes and an eyebrow piercing on his right brow. His shirt was slim-fitting and red with black splatters, and his jeans were skinny with a few holes and tears. His eyes were glancing around the dining hall in curiosity and amazement. The girls passed hushed whispers to one another about them, but the raven-haired kid gained the most attention, including my own. He was so…so…interesting.

Samantha's voice sprung up, "He looks kinda like you."

"He does not!" My protest was a little too loud.

"Are you kiddin'? You both got that whole 'emo' and 'goth' thing goin' on."

"So? That's just coincidence."

"I don't think so- Oh! Here they come!"

Samantha and I held our breaths as Neferet, our High Priestess, gracefully walked by our booth. I accidentally met her moss green eyes and she smiled, "Hello you two." She turned to the boys and motioned her hand to us, "Bill and Tom, these two girls are also new. They transferred to the House of Night about three weeks ago." She looked at us again with a warm smile, "How about you introduce yourselves?"

Samantha grinned and waved, "Hey, I'm Samantha Winters. It's nice to meet y'all! Trust me, y'all are gonna love it here!"

I looked up shyly and unintentionally met Bill's eyes. We stared for a few seconds before I looked down, my face red and hot. I sensed his curiosity in his aura along with his…nervousness?

"Hi, my name is Krystel Asher…nice to meet you." I looked up again to see that the black-haired kid was still staring at me with intense focus.

"Splendid!" Neferet's voice chimed and she clasped her hands together. She turned back to the twins, "Because it's the middle of the school day, I'll allow you two to start school tomorrow. Remember that starting now, your school days start at 8:00 pm and end at 3:00 am. You'll get used to it after a while. I hope you both enjoy your time here." She crossed right fist over her heart and strode out of the dining hall.

The four of us exchanged silent glances before Tom smirked, "Mind if we take a seat?"

Samantha smiled eagerly and blushed, "Go ahead! We don't mind."

"Go ahead." I said softly.

Tom slid into the booth next to Samantha. Bill hesitated before he sat next to me. Samantha looked confused, "Aren't you two hungry?"

Bill shook his head, "We already ate."

Tom nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and I don't want to drink blood."

"If we ever have blood, it's not human," I said, my gaze not leaving the table. "It's prohibited. We have ordinary human food, like salad and chicken. You'll never find major junk food, though."

"Which sucks, no pun intended," Samantha said and crossed her arms.

"So, you two are new also?" Bill asked us, but I felt his eyes focusing on the side of my head.

"Yeah. We got Marked three weeks ago, but Krystel," Samantha pointed at me and smiled, "was Marked a day before I was."

I nodded slowly and looked up, "My dad was so terrified when it happened."

"He was scared of you?" Bill asked with a hint of concern.

"No," I looked at him, using everything I had to stay calm, "He was afraid that he would never see me again. He didn't want to lose me. I remember that, the day it happened, he hugged me tightly and we both cried. He said that he was proud of me, but he didn't want me to go." I paused to hold back my tears, but my voice cracked a slightly, "He was all I had after my mom died. All of my other relatives live out of state, or even out of country. He's the coolest guy ever."

Bill smiled softly, "But you'll see him again, right?"

"Yeah. Once a month, there's parent visitation."

"I hope my parents never visit," Samantha's tone was sour. "They always treat me like a baby. They wouldn't even let me drive even though I had a license."

"That's just over-protective," I said bluntly.

"We don't have our licenses," Tom said, "We were going to go to the German campus, but they moved us here, Dallas. We need American licenses."

"Plus, our step-dad wouldn't let us drive alone." Bill added.

"At least you were able to drive." Samantha said.

"What about your parents?" I asked the twins.

They both stared at me silently for a few seconds. "They were okay with it," Tom said and shrugged, "They said that it would somehow happen."

Bill grinned widely and I almost giggled. He looked so adorable! "I knew it would happen to us," he said with excitement, "I knew that we were different."

"The Goddess will gift you wisely," I said suddenly. Everyone looked at me. "It's true." I added quickly.

"Gift us? You mean we're going to get powers?" Bill's excitement grew.

"Yeah, they're gonna come at any time." Samantha said and smiled.

"Awesome! Can we fly?!" Tom asked."

"No. That's just a myth." I said with slight disappointment.

Tom groaned and Bill hung his head.

"I bet they'll be better than just flyin'." Samantha said.

I nodded then asked the twins, "Do you have the same classes?"

"Yes. Every class." They said in union.

"Is Soc your first class?" Samantha said, but was staring mainly at Tom.

"I think so," he replied.

"Sweet! Then you're with me. Well, us, actually." She motioned between us.

"Great," Bill said and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So, Bill and Tom, are you really in a- Tom?" I heard the confusion in Samantha's voice. Bill and I looked his brother, but he was staring off in the distance. I followed his line of vision and confusion became disgust. He was staring at Aphrodite, or as many people liked to call her, the "Hag Bitch from Hell". I thought the name was too light.

Aphrodite had long, blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was pale and perfect and with her petite figure. At first glance, she appeared innocent, but I knew better. Everyone knew better. She was talking to her inner circle of friends, her laughter echoing like bells. She looked over and met eyes with Tom. She stared in wonder mixed with lust and a devilish smirk spread over her lips.

Samantha and I glanced at each other in horror. We had to do something.

Now.

"Uhm, Tom?" Bill asked in concern.

He didn't respond. He was watching the Hag strut over to our booth. The space was closing step by step.

In worry and fear, the three of us screamed, "**TOM!**"

He jerked his head to us in shock, but Aphrodite was already standing next to him.

_Too late._

Samantha glared daggers at Aphrodite, but she paid no mind. Bill looked from Samantha, to the Hag, to me. I instantly looked down and realized my journal was still on the table top. I snatched it and placed it in my lap, but the Hag already took notice and said, "Are you still writing in that emo diary of yours? There's a thing called a computer; you should try it."

I bit my lip to hold my comment and kept my head down.

"Excuse me," I heard Bill say defensively, "That isn't very nice."

"She's never nice." Samantha muttered coldly.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that." Aphrodite sneered at her before focusing on Tom, who was still checking her out. "You're new, right?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Well, I'd like to celebrate your arrival by inviting you to the Dark Daughters Full Moon Ritual tomorrow night. As leader, I thought it would be courteous of me to do so." She turned to Bill, "You are also invited."

Samantha crossed her arms, "What about me and Krystel?"

Aphrodite's gaze went cold again, "I don't believe I said your name, so shut up."

"**I don't care who you are, I'm gonna keep talkin'!**"

Several students were staring at the event that was unfolding. I would've let Samantha scratch her eyes out, but I didn't want Bill and Tom's first day to be a bad one. I looked up, "Guys, you really shouldn't be fighting-"

"Don't you dare try to bud in you stupid **weakling**!" Aphrodite's malice increased with every word, "_I'd be more than happy to crush and break a dim __refrigerator__ like you!_"

My breath left me and tears welled in my eyes. How dare she bring that up?

Both Samantha and Bill stood abruptly, but Bill spoke first, "_Please leave_."

"Yeah, _get lost before I __**wreck**__ you!_"

Aphrodite flipped her blonde locks and strutted away.

Tom stared after her, "Who…was _she_?"

"Aphrodite, the leader of the Dark Daughters," Samantha said with acid, "The Hag from Hell."

"She's so…sexy."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" Bill glared at him in disbelief. "She's so cruel! How can someone allow a person like her to be a leader?!"

"I'm not sure." Samantha shrugged. Her tone became serious, "Are you okay, Krystel?"

I held onto my journal tightly and shuddered as I held in a sob. I knew there would be black streaks on my face, but I didn't care. A memory followed by an insult. It hurt so badly.

"Krystel?" Bill wrapped a caring arm around my shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'll be fine…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No…not now." _Not __ever__._


	2. Chapter 2

**~2~**

_The crescent moon hung above in the midnight sky. Snow was falling gently around me. It was cold, but I couldn't feel it. Vampyres aren't affected by weather._

I caught a few snowflakes in my hand and the slowly melted into drops of blood. I quickly wiped it away onto my jeans as I looked around. I remembered…the cul de sac. I was in the suburbs again, standing in front of my house. Where did the blood come from?

In front of me was a car wreck. The four-door, cherry-red Chevy was on fire from the gas leak. The truck was familiar...oh, it was my mom's.

There she was, lying still at my feet. Blood stained her clothes, her pale skin, and the pavement. Her eyes were hazy; I knew because she was looking up at me sorrowfully. All I could do was stare back. I lifted my hand to my cheek, but I felt no tears. Why wasn't I crying? The beautiful woman who gave me life was dead in front of me, and I couldn't shed a single tear. Why couldn't I show sorrow for her? Did this make me heartless?

There was a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Bill, sympathy in his eyes. "She is going to watch over you from heaven. She will be your guardian angel."

I couldn't speak. I tried to smile, but I was unable to. I felt like a porcelain doll.

He hugged me tightly, but I couldn't move. The truck exploded again and the fire and gasoline consumed us.

"…Krystel? Krystel, is something the matter?"

I was snapped out of my daydream. I never daydreamed unless I was done with my work, but even then I would have been writing in my journal or drawing. I looked up at Neferet, who was my Vampyre Sociology 101 teacher. Her face clearly said that she was worried, even fearful. She reminded me of my mother… I didn't have to look around to know that everyone was staring at me.

"Uh…I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I guess I spaced out…" It was the truth. Well, I thinkit was.

Neferet nodded, "I understand. You are not being reprimanded, but please see me after class."

I sighed softly, "Yes, ma'am."

She went back to the front of the class and continued on with her lecture about the ancient vampyres of Greece. I did my best to pay attention, but I felt like my mind was trying to pull me away. Images of blood and snow interrupted my vision. I swear I thought I smelled gasoline.

I looked to Samantha, who was sitting next to me. She had a confused expression. "What's with you?" she mouthed.

I shrugged.

The atmosphere was thick with mental assumptions.

"I believe you had a vision of some sort?" Neferet sat behind her desk and looked at me carefully. Her posture was proper, with both of her arms folded neatly on the wooden table top.

"Well, it was sort of a memory," I said softly, fearful of breaking eye contact, "It was of my mother's death."

"I'm very sorry." Neferet closed her eyes, "I can't imagine what that must be like."

"I was kind of young, so I don't think it affected me that much."

"What there anything out of place in your memory?"

I hesitated before answering, my gaze averting to the floor, "Yes, Bill was standing next to me when the truck exploded."

"Bill Kaulitz?" Her curiosity was palpable. "Was Tom there as well?"

"No, it was just me and him."

"I see." Neferet paused before she opened a drawer in her desk. She pulled out a leather bound book that was about an inch thick and handed to me. I held it carefully and flipped through the pages. I was surprised to find them blank.

"That is a sketchbook I've had for a while," she explained with a soft smile, "I've never had a use for it, so it appears to be brand new. I want you to draw for me. Just draw whatever comes to mind, like the memory you had in class today. If you need to, come and talk to me or show me your sketches. I feel that this will help you."

I smiled, for no one had really done this for me besides my dad. "Thank you, Neferet."

She nodded, but then her eyes gained a serious tone, "How have you been since your first ritual?"

I felt myself sink slowly. I rubbed my wrists absentmindedly, "I've been okay…" The memory drifted by my eyes and a wave of depression slowly consumed me.

"I didn't mean to ruin your mood," Neferet said apologetically.

"It's okay. The past is the past, and we must move forward." I stated.

She suddenly smiled warmly, "I see much wisdom in you."

_I don't_, I thought to myself shamefully.

"So, she gave you a _sketchbook_?" Samantha asked after finishing a mouthful of Caesar salad.

Samantha, Bill, Tom, and I were sitting in the same booth in the dining hall as yesterday. They all paid attention except for Tom, who I assumed was still looking for Aphrodite.

"Yeah, and she said for me to talk to her if anything was wrong. It's nice to trust an adult vampyre, even when it's the High Priestess." I twirled my fork in the air to make a point.

"High Priestess? You mean she's like a prophet of God?" Bill asked with a questioning look which was way too cute.

"Not of God," Samantha answered for me, "Of the Goddess Nyx."

"Since we're Third Formers, or freshmen, the symbol on our uniform is Nyx's Labyrinth." I pointed to the spiral that rested over Bill's heart and he smiled, which made my face turn red, but I continued, "It stands for our new beginning as a third former. Fourth Formers have the golden wings of Eros, which stands for the capacity of Nyx's love for us. Fifth Formers have Nyx's golden chariot pulling a trail of stars, which stands for the continuation our journey in the House of Night. Finally, Sixth Formers have a silver silhouette of the Fates, the goddesses of destiny, holding a pair of scissors. It symbolizes-"

'The end of our journey," Bill finished, his smile wider.

"Exactly."

"Has there ever been a case of twins showing up at the school?" Tom asked, sounding distant yet focus.

"I don't think so," Samantha said.

"Are you looking at that girl from yesterday?" Bill interrogated, slightly annoyed. We must've been sharing the same thought.

Tom didn't answer. Instead, he stood from his seat and bolted across the dining hall. We were shocked when he ran right past Aphrodite and stopped in front of a two boys sitting in a booth. The boys looked up at him and their faces lit up as the stood to greet him.

"What is he-" I turned to Bill but he was already halfway to Tom.

Samantha and I were left to stare at each other.

"What's goin' on?" she asked me.

"No clue."

We could hear their excitement from where we sat, but they were speaking German at an extremely fast pace. As they all made their way back to our booth, we could hear them more clearly.

"…dachte ich, dass Sie zwei auftauchen würde auch im nächsten Jahr. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die vier von uns sind wieder zusammen!" The boy that was speaking had medium-length brown hair and green eyes.

The second boy was about two inches shorter and had short blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His tone was quiet, "Wir haben Glück, dass Sie beide hier sind."

I heard Samantha giggle after he finished his sentence and I sighed heavily; she was having _too much_fun.

The booth had plenty of space, so when everyone took their seats, there were several inches between us. Bill sat next to me and the blonde was next to him. Tom and the brunette were across from us.

Bill looked like he was going to explode, "Krystel and Samantha, these are our friends Georg," he pointed at the brunette, "and Gustav," he pointed to the blonde, "The four of us make up our band, Tokio Hotel. We aren't really famous yet, but we're pretty well known."

Bill's excitement rubbed off onto me and I smiled as well, "It's nice to meet you both."

"You too," Georg said and nodded.

Gustav just nodded.

"Hey," Samantha looked back and forth between Georg and Gustav, "You two are upperclassmen!"

I looked at Georg's uniform and saw that he was a Fifth Former. Gustav's showed that he was a Fourth Former. "She's right," I said, proving her obvious point.

"You've been here longer?!" Tom exclaimed, sounding jealous. He crossed his arms and glared at Georg, "I only get two years to hang out with you!"

"This also means that I'm smarter than all of you," Georg smirked.

"Then who was doing your homework last night?" Gustav asked, bemused.

There was a small silence before we all laughed. Georg playfully punched him in the shoulder, "_Seien Sie ruhig._"

"Are you going to that Dark ritual thing tonight?" Bill asked hopefully.

"I have to," Georg said regretfully, "I'm a Dark Son. _Gott_, I don't even feel like going. Aphrodite's just going to p*ss me off **again**."

I suddenly remembered that I saw him once in the courtyard with the other Dark Sons. He was giving a lecture about what it meant to be a Dark Son and a warrior of Nyx. There was an unbelievable amount of power in his voice, and everyone seemed captured, including the students who were walking by. He sounded like he was a warrior.

"_Aphrodite pisses __everyone__ off_," Gustav and Samantha said in union.

"Really? Why?" Tom asked.

We all stared.

"What?" The dreadhead looked uncomfortable.

"Does he **not **know?" Georg looked at me with a look that clearly said "WTF".

"He was captivated by her '_beauty_' and '_sexiness_'." I replied.

Everyone gagged, except for Tom.

"Are you two going to the Ritual?" Gustav asked Samantha and I.

"We weren't invited. The Hag From Hell made that quite clear." Samantha said simply.

"Yeah, and I don't really want to go." I added softly and Samantha nodded in an understanding manner.

"I can see why…" Georg trailed off. Gustav's silence seemed to speak for him.

"What happened?" The twins focused on me.

"I…uh…" I wasn't sure what to tell them. I didn't want to tell them anything. I glanced at Samantha and she looked like she was ready to step in and drop the topic.

"Oh, wait," Bill said before she opened her mouth, "You said you didn't want to talk about it, right?"

I made a mental note to thank him later for saving me.

"Anyway," Georg spoke again after the silence got too heavy, "as a Dark Son, I would be honored to invite you and Samantha to the Full Moon Ritual tonight." He looked at me sympathetically, "You don't have to, but if you change your mind then go ahead."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"I can't wait to see the look on that Hag's face when she sees me standin' in the circle!" Samantha did a fist pump. "_Karma is __sweet__!_"


	3. Chapter 3

**~3~**

My mind was distorted during Spanish class. I was constantly arguing with myself on whether or not I would go to the Ritual. If I went, Aphrodite would probably humiliate me, but if I didn't, it would prove her statement of me being a weakling. I didn't want her to win this battle. Not this time.

After an hour of saying "me gusta" and "no me gusta", I rushed out of the classroom and ran smack into Tom, dropping my books in the process. He picked them up for me and as I tried to thank him, he stared walking in the opposite direction.

"Tom! Where are you going?! _I need my books!_"

"We have fencing together."

"Yeah, but-"

"I'll give them back when you tell me where the room is." He smirked.

I sighed heavily, "Fine. Keep going straight and take a right at the next hallway."

We walked in silence, which allowed me to think. If I went to the Ritual, I would have friends to hang out with. It would be nothing like my first day. I cringed at the thought; I really needed to forget that. Maybe I could stand next to Georg since he was a Dark Son. Only he and Samantha understood my situation perfectly.

"Which door?" Tom asked.

"This one," I stopped in front of a thick wooden door that said "Dragon Lankford" on a small silver plaque.

"His name is _Dragon_?"

"Yeah, I had the same reaction. He's the undefeated World Fencing Champion." I reached to open the door, but then I turned to him, "Give me my books please."

His smirked returned as he handed them over and opened the door for me.

A sword suddenly flew out and stopped an inch away from Tom's eye. He froze, and I saw he wasn't breathing.

Dragon appeared with an excited smile, "The element of surprise is key to winning a battle."

Tom didn't speak; he just slumped to the floor, all color drained from his face.

Dragon looked concerned, "Is he okay?"

"It's his first day," I replied.

"I see. Well then, you shall be his tutor for now. Jackson had to leave for a tournament and he won't be back until next week."

Me? _Oh, hell yes._

Tom was on his back again glaring up at me, my _sabre_ against his neck.

I smiled triumphantly, "5-0."

Dragon applauded as I helped Tom get up, "Excellent! Tom, even though you lost the duels, you seem to be getting used to your stance and posture very well. You're a natural!"

"Thanks, Dragon," Tom smirked and glanced at me mischievously.

I took a defensive step back, but he was already behind me, his _sabre_ against me neck. I spun around and aimed my weapon at him, but he knocked it out of my hand before I swung it. It clattered to the floor while I stood in shock, the feeling of cold metal still at my neck. When did his _sabre_ move?

Dragon clapped again, laughing as he did so, "Astonishing Tom! Your footwork was very precise, and such **speed**!"

"The element of surprise is key to winning a battle," Tom quoted.

Dragon patted his back, "It looks like I have a new apprentice. Do you have a mentor, young man?"

"No, but Bill does."

"Very well then, I will take that position!"

I was surprised, but also very glad for Tom. For some odd reason, something deep inside me said that this would happen and that it was a good omen. I smiled softly as Tom and I said our goodbyes and left.

"You're very lucky," I told him.

When he looked at me, I saw something in his expression, like he just had a realization. His words were soft and thoughtful, "I'll be able to protect Bill and my friends like I never had before."

Time slowed as something unlocked in my mind. My fingers itched for a pencil.

I lay on my bed and drew in the sketchbook Neferet gave me, listening to Samantha as she ranted on and on about how she was going to try to look her best, but not to a point to where she looked as slutty as Aphrodite. She was vigorously brushing her long, mahogany hair and trying different styles to see which looked better.

"I hope Tom thinks I look good. Of course, he might be too busy starin' at the Hag, but I hope he at least notices me. Maybe I should go easy on the makeup; I don't wanna look like a blowup doll or somethin' racy. But then again, the wine-colored eye shadow I have makes my eyes flare. I wonder if you're supposed to wear colors like that when you have hazel eyes. Nah, too much would make look like a hoe. What do you think?"

"Just don't look like the Hag." I responded. I was already dressed in a black, long-sleeved shirt that had thumb holes and black skinny jeans with my favorite black combat boots that went halfway up my shin. I had spiked my hair in the back and left my bangs straight, while my eyes were lined with black eyeliner and topped with black eye shadow along with black mascara. I had painted my nails black yesterday, so it saved a hassle. I took another look in the full view mirror on my wall and laughed a little. I looked like my usual self. This is exactly how I wanted to look for the Ritual.

"Hey, have you drawn in the book yet?" Samantha sat down on her mattress and Rolo, her caramel-colored cat, curled up beside her.

"I am right now," I said in deep concentration. My pencil flew wildly across the paper.

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

Samantha strode across the room and sat to my let so my right arm had room to move. She gasped, "Wow, that's amazing! Wait, is that Tom?!"

"Yeah," I said softly. I had drawn Tom's expression in the hallway, making sure I didn't miss any details. I hadn't used the eraser, which I found slightly unnerving. His eyes had the most detail, the most depth. It set a perfect mood for the portrait.

I absentmindedly and immediately flipped to the next page and started drawing something else. Samantha watched me silently, and oddly enough, her cat was watching too.

I felt my arm, wrist, hand, and fingers move as if it were a separate part of me. In blacks and grays, an image floated and came to life. Smooth lines created the body and base of a tree, and the jagged, crooked edges formed its branches. Under the tree appeared a thin, yet slumped over figure. The figure became a boy, his hair slightly tousled, his arm rested on his knee. He looked deep in thought, sorrowful, and depressed at the same time. He was holding a piece of folded paper in between his fingers. The shadows and darkness enveloped around him and shrouded him, but he seemed to be untouched by them.

My pencil lifted from the paper; I was done.

Samantha and I stared at the picture in wonder and silence. Rolo meowed and jumped onto her back.

"Is that…_Bill_?"

I looked at the sketch carefully and gasped. It was Bill.

"I don't get it. I wasn't thinking about him at all…"

"That's creepy. It's like you're some sorta psychic stalker."

"Not funny, Samantha," I glared at her.

"I'm only joking. Now c'mon, we gotta get to the Ritual. I wanna get a good place in the Circle."

I only hoped that the decision I made was a wise one.


	4. Chapter 4

**~4~**

The students and teachers of the House of Night all stood in a circle around Nyx's offering table. In the middle stood Neferet and Loren Blake, the greatest and youngest poet in history. He was known among many female students as "The Sexiest Man On The Face Of The Earth". I didn't have him as a teacher, but I was still captivated by him. His dark hair and crisp eyes made me wish I had brought my sketchbook with me. His voice was deep, rich, and powerful, and it made the heart of every girl flutter. This was the man who inspired me to bring my words to paper, to turn my emotions into swirling purple lines.

To my left stood Bill and Gustav, and to my right stood Samantha and Tom. Georg was standing on the other side with the rest of the Dark Sons. Samantha was partially right: Tom was busy staring at Aphrodite, who was beckoning him with her eyes. However, the dreadhead was also taking glances at Samantha, which made her glance back. They would both blush and look away. It was an amusing cycle.

"What do we do in this Ritual?" Bill asked me softly. I could tell he was excited but anxious at the same time.

"Neferet will cast the Circle and dance as Professor Blake recites a poem. It's a breathtaking experience."

Bill looked curiously around the room at everyone, mainly Neferet and Loren, before turning back to me, "How does she cast it?"

"First, she does an introduction. Then, she calls the corners, starting with the north-"

"What are the corners?"

"North, south, east, and west, but she calls them in the order of the elements. East for air is first, then south for fire, west for water, and north for earth. Finally, she will call upon spirit. There's a candle that represents each element. Yellow for air, red for fire-"

"Blue for water and green for earth?"

I smiled, "Exactly, and purple for spirit."

"Can anyone cast the Circle?"

"Yeah, anyone can. During Rituals, however, it's formal that the High Priestess does it. Since Aphrodite is the 'High Priestess in Training', she does the rituals for the Dark Daughters and Sons, but she does them all wrong."

"What do you mean?" It amazed me that Bill held such a strong interest.

"I'm part of the Wiccan religion, and what we do in the House of Night is very similar to it. When you cast a Circle, you have to _purify_ it of negative energies by using sage, and then you have to have a strong will, and your objective must be clear." I lowered my voice, "_What Aphrodite does is…__disgraceful_. No one really bothers to think about it, but she laces marijuana into the ceremonial incense. It causes a disruptive atmosphere, and she doesn't even bother to purify the space. She calls the corners and dances, but it's so…so…"

"Disgraceful?"

"Yeah, and downright slutty," I whispered. "She uses her position to seem powerful, but she's too demanding. She only asks for what is wanted and not needed. For the chalice, she mixes wine with blood-"

"Wine and blood?!" he whispered harshly.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Vampyres can't get drunk."

"But still, why?!"

"It's part of the Ritual. The adult vamps and teachers are okay with it. Even in this Ritual, there's blood in the wine, but I think it's animal blood. Okay, we have to be quiet now. It's starting."

Neferet raised her arms and smiled, her voiced filled with power, "Welcome all to the Full Moon Ritual! Merry meet and blessed be!"

I slowly inhaled. I could still feel the energy around me, even thought the Ritual had already ended. I stood on the marble steps of Nyx's Temple while Samantha was chatting with Tom and Gustav. Georg said he had to go to the rec hall to help set up for the Ritual, so we didn't stop him. Bill was talking to Loren; I had found out that he was Bill's mentor after the ritual. Loren was a perfect mentor for him, like Dragon was for Tom. Of course I had Lenobia, the strict-yet-gentle horse-riding instructor of the House of Night. I sometimes would go over to the stables and she would let me brush Persephone.

I looked over at the rec hall anxiously. I knew everyone, especially Aphrodite, would probably stare at me or even jeer me, but I couldn't let that tarnish my emotions. Something deep inside my heart…my_spirit_...said that my decision was brave.

But was it wise?

When I glanced back at Loren, Bill was gone. I got up and slowly wandered down the stone path in the courtyard. The stars were exceptionally bright tonight, as was the full moon. It illuminated everything in a gentle silver sheet, making me feel like it was a fantasy. A few birds sang and crickets chirped.

_This is what life was __supposed__ to feel like._

A breeze from the east picked up and whispered on my skin. A soft echo was carried in it. I closed my eyes to hear more. It was a voice and it was kind of…hypnotic. My feet seemed to slowly guide me in the right direction, because the voice grew clearer, as did the words. I hoped that the trance would never end. I caught several words.

_"…gegen den Strum  
Am Abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann  
Denk' ich daran…"_

My feet stopped and I opened my eyes. The sad singing was coming from a slumped figure under a tree next to the campus wall. The shadows covered him, but I could see him clearly. His hair was black and kind of long, and his arm rested on his knee-

Déjà vu slapped me and I gasped.

_It was Bill._

I suddenly wanted to go back to the Temple, but I kept walking forward. As I got closer, I saw that he face was blank, but also depressed. He held a small square of folded white paper in his hand.

_No…go back…don't disturb him…_ Panicked thoughts relayed over and over  
in my head until one came from my heart.

_He needs you._

I stood still in front of him, trying to find the right words to say. Did it really matter? _Of course it did._

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

He didn't reply.

"Bill?" My voice rose.

His head jerked up, surprise and fear in his chocolate-colored eyes. When he saw that it was me, he smiled, "Hi, Krystel."

My heart fluttered as I asked him again, "Are you okay?"

His smile faltered, "These past two days, I realized that I'm practically starting over. I've left a lot of my friends my friends behind and I've made new ones. I left my family behind…" His voice grew softer, "I only have you guys now."

"And we're here for you. We always will be." I said gently and sat next to him.

"I'm glad." He turned the paper over a few times in his fingers.

"What's that?" I asked.

Bill became nervous, "It's…uhm…a song I wrote." His face reddened and he looked at the ground.

"Oh, mind if I read it?"

"Not tonight."

"Okay."

We both leaned back against the tree and basked in the silence. The moonlight seeped through the branches, making fragments of pale glass on my clothes. I let my hands fall to my sides, my fingers unintentionally grazing Bill's.

We both jumped, "**Sorry!**"

I couldn't help but giggle, which made him smile.

"Did you enjoy the Ritual?" I asked.

"Yes, very much. It was so…exhilarating. I felt like I was connected to _everything_. I could **feel** the energy around me. It was _pure_."

"That's how you'll feel every time." I said softly. "I know because that's how I feel."

"Hey, Krystel?"

Bill turned and looked into my eyes carefully. I could see every detail of his face and eyes. _He looked so beautiful._

My reply was barely a whisper, "Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask," He hesitated for a short second, "will you-"

"**HEY!**"

We jumped again at the sound of Tom's voice.

"Are they down there?" There was Samantha.

"Yeah, I can see them." Gustav?

Georg was already by the tree looking down at us, "The Dark Daughters and Sons Ritual is about to start. We might need to hurry before the doors close."

"Right, okay." Bill said quickly and got up, brushing the grass from his skinny jeans. He held out his hand for me and I took it, noting how soft it was. I stood and he held my hand for a second longer before slowly letting go.

The walk up to the rec hall seemed shorter. When we walked inside, I quickly bowed my head.

"Don't worry," Samantha reassured me, "No one's looking at you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I looked back up just as two girls walked up to us. I took a small step back, but saw that they we're smiling…at me.

"Hi Krystel," said a short, strawberry-blonde with gray eyes as she held out her hand. I took it cautiously and she shook it in vigorous happiness, "I'm Mickee. I sit a few seats behind you in Vampyre Sociology."

"Oh, hello." I replied quietly.

"And I have Art with you, too. I really loved that portrait you did Johnny Depp last week."

"Thanks." I couldn't help but smile. I rarely got comments for my work because it was expected to have vampyres who majored in all kinds of art. A vast majority of singers and actors (or all of them, I guess) are vampyres. In fact, celebrities who had extreme talent (and extreme beauty) were vampyres.

Mickee smiled again and another girl who was slightly taller than me with short, platinum hair and honey eyes shook my hand also, "'Sup, name's Kenickie."

Samantha gawked, "_Your name is…__Kenickie?!_"

"Yeah, when I first got here, my name was Alison," Kenickie shuddered in disgust, "but when Neferet said I could change it, I kicked 'Alison' to the curb an' took on 'Kenickie', like from 'Grease'." She laughed. "You shoulda seen my mom's face when I told 'er-"

"Are you both Dark Daughters?" I blurted.

"Hm? I ain't," Kenickie said and pointed at Mickee, "but she is."

"Yeah, I just wish…" Mickee lowered her voice, "I wish that Aphrodite would let more people in. I know a bunch of people who are capable of being a Son or Daughter."

"Don't we all," Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Kenickie!" Georg came up behind me with a wide grin.

Kenickie rushed up to Georg and playfully punched him in the shoulder, "'Sup man?"

The two launched into a conversation while Tom and Samantha were in their own space. Gustav was with another group of guys across the room.

I glanced around cautiously at the students. Whenever I made eye contact, they would smile in a welcoming manner. A few even crossed their fists over their hearts: the respectful salute of our kind.

"Uhm, Krystel?" Bill's hand slid up my arm and rested on my shoulder.

I looked at him, knowing my face was a deep shade of red, "Y-Yes?"

He smiled politely, "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure."

We wove through the students to a long table where Dark members were serving sweets and punch. I saw the confused look on Bill's face and I giggled; he was too adorable.

He blushed and asked, "Still no blood?"

"Blood is usually mixed with the wine."

"So…the goblet at the Ritual before…that Neferet offered to us-"

"Yes, it had blood, but it wasn't human."

I heard him sigh in relief just as a short boy with green-dyed hair appeared behind the table. His blue eyes were kind, "Would you two like something?"

"Two cupcakes and two glasses of punch please," Bill requested.

The boy nodded and gave us the glasses, "I apologize, but we ran out of cupcakes a few minutes ago. However, there's a fresh batch in the kitchen area. Excuse me." He walked away quickly.

I glanced at Bill and saw his slight frown. Was he disappointed?

"Yes I am," he said suddenly and I twitched.

"You're what?"

"I'm disappointed." He had a childish tone, "I really like cupcakes."

"But I never asked…"

"…What?"

We stared at each other in surprise.

"Did I just…?"

"I think so."

Bill yelped in excitement and a few students looked at him weirdly. We both laughed softly.

"What do I do?" he asked, more serious.

"Normally, one would go to their mentor or even Neferet, but maybe…" I said and hesitated, trying to find the right word, "…we should test it out more, just to make sure that it wasn't a coincidence."

"Okay," Bill said and nodded.

The boy came back with a strawberry frosted cupcake in each hand, "Two cupcakes?"

"Thanks," Bill and I said in union.

The boy handed the sweets to us and I held mine in a celebratory way,  
"To new found stuff."

Bill laughed and raised his also, "To new found friends."

We both took a bite. My eyes widened at the taste; it was the best cupcake…ever. It was sweet and it had an unusual spice. It tasted familiar, but at the same time unrecognizable. I savored each bite, addicted to the odd spicy-sweetness in the chocolate. It took me a second to realize that my eyes were closed, and when I opened them, I saw Bill staring at me.

"What?" I asked, noticing my voice was in a heavy whisper.

"You're really enjoying it?"

"Yeah, it's really good." I took a deep breath and smelled the same spice. It was like cinnamon, except it had an awkward hint of…salt? It was too familiar. It sparked a flashback and I smelled gasoline again. Red blotches invaded my sight.

Samantha came over with Tom close behind her. She was smiling, but it faded when she saw me. "Krystel, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked slowly.

"What happened to your eyes?" Tom asked curiously, "They're a little brighter."

"Well, I haven't had anything sweet in a long time-" I stopped midsentence. Everything was slowly focusing, like I was watching it through an HD camera. I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining things. "Wow, they added a lot of sugar in the frosting. I've never had a pick me up like this."

"Hey," Gustav appeared with Georg and motioned towards the center of the room, "The Ritual is about to start. We need to get a spot in the Circle."

"You'll be standing with Mickee and me…" Georg said, but fell silent when he saw me. He held out his hand, "You need to come with me. Quickly."

"Why?" I replied. I swayed a little, suddenly feeling sick. Samantha held me steady and my eyes fluttered. That cupcake had way to much sugar.

"Did she eat anythin'?" Samantha said.

"Yeah, a cupcake." Bill replied, "We both ate one. Why?"

Georg stepped closer until he was only inches away from me. He moved my bangs from my face, observing me carefully. I saw the details in his green eyes, but my focus soon faded. I slumped forward and, as if he expected it, he caught me.

"Was ist los mit ihr?" Bill asked Georg worriedly.

"Der Teig war menschliches Blut in ihm." He replied.

Bill, Tom, and Gustav went pale.

"What did he say?" Samantha almost yelled.

"You two follow me." Gustav stood in front of Tom and Samantha.

Tom took Samantha's hand and she reluctantly turned away to go with Gustav.

Quick words that I couldn't hear passed between Georg and Bill.

"Fühlst du dich in Ordnung?"

"Ja, aber was ist mit ihr?"

"Ihr Vampir Instinkte versuchen zu übernehmen, aber etwas hält sie davon. Der Konflikt macht ihr Körper heruntergefahren. Das hat noch nie passiert."

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Wir müssen Neferet zu finden." Georg looked at me and asked gently, "Krystel, are you okay?"

"I…I can't…" I glanced from Georg to Bill. A few students, including Mickee and Kenickie, had gathered around us. I skimmed their faces and met Aphrodite's. Her lips were curled in a wicked smirk. _Her eyes said __everything__._

Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**~5~**

_There were trees everywhere. Through the dense green, I could see the ocean. There was no beach, no sand. The trees joined the sea water; the edge of the forest __was__ the beach. This was where I came all the time when I wanted to be alone._

The wind whispered my name over and over from different directions as I slowly made my way to the edge of the water. I let the cool waves dance over my toes. The voices grew louder:

"…over here…come closer…"

"Where do I go?" I asked aloud.

"…here…" The voice was behind me.

I turned and saw the most beautiful woman dressed in pure white and violet silk. I was envious of her long, flowing hair and crystal eyes and her flawless skin…

I was afraid to ask who she was, and she somehow knew this.

"I am the Goddess Nyx, the embodiment of Night, the Mother of all. You, Krystel, are one of my many children."

I gasped, immediately crossed my fist over my heart, and kneeled respectfully.

The air around me shifted and she rested her fingertips on my forehead. My Mark tingled my skin with invisible static.

"I applaud your admiration, but there is no need." She said, her voice smooth, "Stand, my child."

I stood and she kissed my Mark. When I glance at the water, I saw that the crescent was glowing softly. "What's happening?" I felt ashamed of the fear in my tone.

"There is no need to be afraid," She reassured me, "You are a special child; your gift will show you your destiny."

"But why?" Tears rolled down my cheeks. I wasn't sure why I was crying; maybe it was the shock. Or was I truly…_happy__?_

"I have chosen you, and a few others, to be part of something of great importance." Nyx wiped my tears away and stepped back, "The road ahead is difficult, but I know you will make it through." She turned away and whispered, "It is time to awaken."

A strong gust of wind swept me off my feet and into the ocean. I sank slowly, embracing the sting of cold water.  


"Krystel?!" A panicked voice rang in my ear.

My eyes shot open and I gasped heavily. The environment around me came into focus and I realized I was in the infirmary. Several people hovered over me, but the first I noticed was Samantha, who was on the brink of tears. Tom was next to her, his arm circling her waist, and Gustav was on the other side of me. They all appeared to be shaken.

"What happened?" I asked, still in a daze.

"That slut spiked your food," Kenickie came into view, her arms crossed. Her eyes were acid honey, "I swear I'm gonna knock 'er teeth in an' turn 'er inside out-"

"Not before I slit her throat!" Samantha snarled.

"No violence please." Georg said sternly as he entered the room. He was carrying a small mirror, and he hesitated before giving it to me. I gazed at my reflection, startled by the girl looking back at me. Her eyes were indigo instead of icy cerulean. The outlined crescent Mark that was once sapphire was now amethyst, and there were thin, tribal swirls forming a fragile circle around it. Her skin was fair, smooth, and untainted. This girl was beautiful.

_It made me sick._

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked softly.

"I'm a freak." I replied bluntly and cringed. Even my voice was clearer.

"You're not a freak," Neferet's powerful yet calming voice echoed off the walls. She was standing in the doorway, and yet I hadn't noticed. She strode to my bedside with a graceful smile, "The Goddess had made contact with you. She has gifted you."

"But I don't feel like myself," I groaned. "Just when I thought no one would stare at me anymore…"

"If they do, ignore them." She gave me a glass of water. I was going to take a sip, but something told me no, so I set it on the bedside table.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

"What you ate was laced with...human blood." Neferet said. "There were also small amounts of LSD, but drugs don't have a huge effect on vampyres."

I felt my heart drop. _Consumption of human blood was __**forbidden**__._ "Am I...am I in trouble?" My voice trembled.

"Not at all," Neferet rubbed my shoulder soothingly. "Georg informed me that your instincts were trying to take over, but you were keeping them at bay."

I felt confused. _But I wasn't doing an anything..._

"Now, I will leave you to rest. Take it easy for the weekend, and don't attend your classes if you still feel weary." With that, Neferet left the room.

"Where's Bill?" I asked, looking up at Tom.

"I don't know." Tom said softly, "He left right after you got here."

"I…I have to find him." I got off the bed and immediately had a head rush. I swayed and Gustav braced me.

"Either you or Tom," Georg suggested.

"How 'bout both?" Kenickie said.

Tom regarded me then, his expression similar to the one he had before, "Krystel? Do you want to?"

I thought carefully; maybe he wanted to be alone. "Maybe we…" I trailed off when I heard the voice again.

_He needs you…_

Tom observed me in a questioning manner.

"Yeah, let's go."

We swiftly exited the room.

-

**~Bill's POV~**

I picked another blade of grass and watched it float in the breeze. I was sitting under the same tree I had before the Ritual, and the night sky was slowly turning deep blue. Something about this environment just made me forget everything…

I let my hand fall next to my leg, the empty space next to me sparking sadness. "If only she was here," I thought out loud, and then twitched awkwardly. Why was he acting like she died? Neferet and Georg reassured me over and over that Krystel was okay. "Maybe she's awake now…"

_She is._

I jerked my head up, afraid that I wasn't alone. "Hello?" I called out.

No answer.

I glanced around the courtyard nervously. Ever since I had been Marked, my vision had improved amazingly. I could see every blade of grass, every leaf on every tree, and every shadow. However, there was nobody around. I slowly sat up against the tree bark and said again, "Hello?"

_Hello?_

I shuddered, not from the cold. "Is someone there?"

_I'm always here._

"Where?"

_Everywhere._

She appeared to me, a beautiful woman with silk robes and flowing hair. She spoke, but her lips didn't move, _Do you know who I am?_

"Uhm…The Goddess Nyx?"

She smiled sweetly, _That's right. Tell me Bill, have you found your gift?_

"You mean…reading minds?" I asked.

_Yes. You do not have to speak aloud to communicate with me. This is how I connect to my children._

_Children? What do you mean?_ I was confused. I was born from my mother and father. How could I be her child?

_All vampyres, even the ancient ones, are my children. You, however, and a few others are my special ones._ She reached out and rested her fingertips on my Mark. A cool, tingly feeling passed over my skin and I closed my eyes. An image floated up of Krystel. Her Mark had become violet, and there was a circle of gentle swirls around it. Her eyes were no longer the vivid cerulean I had loved…

_Is she okay?_

_She has been chosen for a very special destiny. I have chosen you also, and a few more. You will shine light brighter than any light possible. Use your gift wisely._ Nyx removed her fingers and I opened my eyes.

"I will," I said aloud and crossed my fist over my heart.

She smiled and faded away into a glowing white mist.

I absentmindedly touched my forehead and sighed, a newfound sense of belonging somehow creeping in me. I felt closer to heaven, and closer to Krystel. We were both special, as Nyx had said. My blood warmed at the vision of her blushing face, her auburn hair…"This must be…no!" I stood abruptly, refusing to think the next thought. I crossed my arms stubbornly, but then chuckled. I was literally arguing with myself! The wind picked up, matching my increasing laughter perfectly.

The sound of crunching leaves interrupted my moment. I turned and saw Tom striding to me; Krystel was a few feet behind. She met my eyes, blushed, and looked away with a soft smile. My face warmed up as I took a step towards her, "Hey."

"Hi," she said softly, her gaze flickering.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. What about you?"

_I'm worried about you._ "I'm fine."

"Bill," Tom knew exactly what I was feeling. Our bond as brothers was stronger than anything. Even when we were separated in school, we were strong. "Neferet said she could rest over the weekend and maybe Monday. You should she what happened-"

"To her forehead?" I finished for him.

His jaw dropped, "Krystel was right."

I ignored his shock, going to Krystel and embracing her. I whispered, "I'm glad you're okay."

"How did you know…?" Her question hung.

"I'll tell you everything later." I pulled away, sensing her reluctance. Then, I felt my body move on its own, and my lips lightly grazed her cheek. I could hear her heart beating as her hands shot up and covered her face. I felt a hint of regret, but then she giggled and hugged me tightly.

"Let's get back to the infirmary," Tom's discomfort was visible.

"Okay."

As we walked up the courtyard's stone path, a small breeze swept Krystel's bangs to the side, showing her new Mark.

_What is our destiny?_


	6. Chapter 6

**~6~**

**_~Georg's POV~_**

"I don't understand," I muttered, trying to keep my eyes focused on the book in front of me. "There should be at least a sentence or two somewhere about Krystel's condition."

"You're making it sound like she has an illness," Gustav said, his fingers darting across the keyboard of his laptop.

We had checked out as many books from the library as possible, our room now 80% more crammed than before. Gustav was using both of our laptops while I flipped through book after book, trying to find a reason why Krystel had received her Marks so early, and in such an unusual pattern. I angrily slammed the book shut and tried to soothe the ever growing pain at the front of my head. Was Krystel's Change complete? Or did her instincts cause it to speed up to another stage?

Gustav set a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Ask Krystel. She's the only one who knows about her own self."

"That would be best, wouldn't it?" I pushed the book aside with the rest of the ones I had read and stood, "Where is she now?"

"Either the infirmary or her dorm room. You're going to ask her now?"

"Well…" I hesitated.

"Tomorrow would be better." He smiled knowingly, "You need to sleep and so do I."

I smiled back. Gustav was the only friend who knew me inside and out. I glanced around the room, suddenly feeling irritated, "What about the books?"

"Tomorrow would be better," he repeated.

I couldn't help but laugh.

**_~Krystel's POV~_**

I walked slowly into the kitchen, making sure that I still wasn't nauseous. Samantha gave me the idea to get a Sprite, but when I asked her to come with me, she said she was too tired. I could understand why: Worrying and anxiety hits some people like a train.

I opened the fridge and made a sound of disgust at the sight of 7up. No Sprite? Seriously? You have this crap, but no Sprite? _Well, close enough_, I thought as I reluctantly took a bottle. Thankfully, the fridge would be restocked tomorrow.

I trudged into the living area and slumped onto one of the soft, plushy couches. The dorms at the House of Night were like extremely fancy condominiums, complete with living rooms and kitchens that had five refrigerators. It was pretty over the top, but there were a lot of students, so it was necessary. I sipped the 7up, cringing at the awkward taste.

_If I have a gift, then maybe…_

I smirked playfully and set the bottle on the coffee table. I waved my hands around it; even did jazz-hands. "By the power invested in me," I declared in a so-called "powerful" tone, "_I command this 7up to turn into Sprite!_"

Nothing. No sparks or awkward, magical bell sounds.

I shrugged and picked up the bottle, unscrewing the lid and taking a sip. Yep, it was still 7up. Ew.

I leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling while drinking thoughtfully. _If I could do that, I'd be set for life._ I suddenly felt guilty. How could I be so selfish? If the Goddess Nyx gifted me, then I shouldn't be parading it. Besides, it would cause more staring, and now was not the time for that. _I could actually help people, I could help Bill._ The sweet taste of Sprite complimented my though of Bill-

I choked and sat up. _Sprite?_ I glanced at the bottle. No, it's 7up. I took another drink. No, it's Sprite.

"**Impossible!**" I screamed and stood abruptly.

_It's very much possible._

I heard a sharp cry from above my head. _Samantha?_

I neglected the bottle and bolted up the stairs, only to find my room door locked. I knocked on the door rapidly, "Samantha?! What happened?!"

"Ow…" I heard her moan softly, "It hurts…"

"It's okay, just hold still," a deeper, soothing voice came from inside.

"But…it hurts…"

"I know, just hold on a second."

_What the hell…is __this__?_I felt my face grow hot. "Samantha?!" My voice shot up an octave.

"Tom…Krystel's outside…"

_Tom?!_

"She can wait."

"Hell no!" I took a small step back, and then threw my weight against the door. The deadbolt busted and the door gave free, causing me to tumble into the room. I heard Samantha squeak I surprise and Tom curse loudly as I looked up. My anger instantly became confusion. Samantha was sitting on the edge of her bed, tears streaming from her eyes. Tom had her foot in his lap, a few shards of red-stained glass in his hand. A broken compact mirror covered in blood protruded from under the bed.

Everything added up.

Samantha broke the awkward silence, "Uhm, hey Krystel. See, I kinda stepped on my compact and-"

"What's Tom doing here?" I interrupted, cringing at how high my voice had gotten.

"Well," she became flustered, "he, uh-"

"It was my idea," Tom stated. He set the shards aside and pointed at the window, "I came through the window. I wanted to surprise her, but I guess I scared her instead."

"I know we agreed that guys weren't allowed in our room, but he was only tryin' to be nice-"

"How the hell did you get up here?!" I asked Tom.

Soon Samantha felt the same confusion, "Yeah, I didn't see a ladder or rope."

He sounded amused, "I climbed. It was pretty easy actually; it only took me about three minutes."

"I don't think you're getting it." I briskly strode to the window and opened it. Thankfully, the midday sun was thickly covered with clouds, but we could still see the view. We all looked down at the outside wall. It was made of a deep, red colored brick.

"You're right, I'm not getting it," Tom said, "It's a wall."

"Tom, we're three stories from the ground. There are no gates, chains, ropes, or vines on this wall at all, and the grout in the bricks are way too shallow. There aren't even any window ledges," I explained softly, "Scaling this wall is only possible if you were Spiderman."

"But all I did was climb…" Tom trailed off, immediately understanding the situation at hand.

The room was completely silent for a whole minute. There was only one way to explain this.

"Tom," I began in a serious tone, "Have you had any dreams lately?"

_**~Bill's POV~**_

_Tears of pain cascaded down my face as I looked up through the empty roof of the chapel. Both of my hands were pinned to the wooden floor with rusted nails, leaving me in a kneeling, sunken pose. Cold, heavy rain fell in buckets; I was soaked, as were the pews and altar. My blood looked like watercolor paint as it stained my clothes. Black, edgy, haphazard symbols formed a circle around me._

A tall figure in a black cloak loomed over me silently. It was holding a polished, glass dagger, the tip barely grazing my Mark. Its voice was low and menacing, "Repent for thy sins, or suffer His wrath."

"_**I have nothing to repent for!**__" I growled._

The dagger kissed my skin twice, making a crucifix, and I cried out. Blood streamed down, blinding me.

"Let His mark set you free." The figure removed its hood, revealing a man with short, silver hair and piercing, ice blue eyes. A pale scar was driven diagonally across his face, staring on the edge of his hair line and ending on the left side of his jaw. "Let His mark bless your soul."  
  
When I woke up, I didn't jump or gasp or fall off my bed. My eyes just opened on their own. I calmly sat up and wiped the sweat from my face. It was the same dream, the same routine, almost every night. (Well, at the House of Night, my nights were actually days.) I hadn't been here that long, but it felt like eternity.

_I just need to figure out who that man is…_


	7. Chapter 7

**~7~**

**_~Tom's POV~_**

*20 minutes ago*

I dug the toe of my sneaker into the ground for what seemed like the 100th time. Even though the sun was behind the clouds, I still needed my sunglasses. Everything was just too damn bright.

I looked up at one of the third story windows of the girl's dorm and immediately knew it was Samantha's. Of course, I'd come here every day when Bill was asleep, so I always knew. Sometimes, shadows would creep past the glass, and I would hold my breath, afraid that she would somehow hear me. I wouldn't move at all, not even to sit down. When the lights turned off, I would leave.

This time, it was different. What happened at the rec hall affected us all, but it hit Samantha the hardest. I could feel the stress pouring off of her when she left with Krystel to their dorm. I could still feel it, even though she was three floors above me. I hadn't forgotten about Bill; he was devastated. The minute we got to the infirmary, he stormed off to the courtyard. I wanted to go with him, but in my heart, I knew to leave him be. When we got back to our room, he clung to me and cried until he fell asleep. The only other time he cried like this was when we were separated in school. It broke my heart, my soul.

I wanted to see Samantha, but I didn't want to waste time going up the stairs and possibly running into Aphrodite and her minions. The easiest way had to be the window. I glanced around the courtyard for something to give me leverage. There was a tree, but it was only a foot taller than I was. There was a ladder in the rec hall, but going there was out of the question.

Then a thought came to me: _Just climb._

I shrugged and dug my fingertips into the grouts of the wall. I pulled myself up and my toes set into the brick. I crawled a little faster, passing the first window easily, then the second. I made sure to be far from them so I couldn't be seen.

However, I felt like I was already being watched.

I released one of my hands and turned in a half circle. The view of the courtyard looked nice despite the fact that it was noon. A few cats were roaming along the walls and the paths. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of white and turned the opposite direction. A figure, a woman, stood below me, completely dressed in white. I feared that it was a teacher, but she melted away. I blinked a few times. _I was hallucinating, right?_

I shook my head and kept climbing. When I got to Samantha's window, I felt a small wave of irritation. _Why is it that they don't have window ledges?_ I held the grout above the window and set my toes against the bottom edge of the window frame. I let go again and quickly rapped my knuckles against the glass.

The window slid open, revealing Samantha. She looked surprised and shocked at the same time. I smirked, crawled through the opening, and sat on her bed.

"Tom…" she said softly and took a step back. I heard something crack and she screamed.

"Sami?!" I was at her side in seconds. "Are you okay?"

"My foot…" Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her lip, "I stepped on my compact."

"Let me see," We sat down on her bed and I carefully set her foot in my lap. Several shard of glass were in her heel, blood dripping onto my hands and jeans.

I heard someone knock on the door, "Samantha?!"

_Krystel! Oh God, she going to __kill__ me…  
_

*Now*

"So you just…climbed?" Samantha asked, still confused.

"Yeah, the thought just came to me," I replied.

"You said there was a woman standing under you?" Krystel's staid tone hadn't left her voice.

"Yeah, but she just…disappeared, like she wasn't really there."

Samantha turned to her, "Do you know who it was?"

Krystel hesitated before answering, "I think…no, I know it was Nyx."

The room was heavy with silence.

"_Nyx?_" Samantha said, "That can't be right…"

"But it is," Krystel insisted and swiped her bangs to the side. Even though her eyes had gone back to their natural color, her Mark didn't change at all. "When I was in the infirmary, I had a dream, and I saw her. _I talked to her._ She gave me this."

"…It makes sense," I said softly. "I remember you telling me that Bill had a gift."

"Yep. It had to be Nyx." Krystel crossed her arms.

"What does all of this mean?" Samantha spoke, sounding slightly worried. I wrapped an arm around her waist comfortingly and she leaned against me.

"Nyx said that we are part of something really important." Krystel said, her gaze moving to the window, "I wonder what it is…"

-

_**~Bill's POV~  
**_  
After noticing Tom's absence, I trudged down the stairs to the living area and fell onto a couch. I couldn't go back to sleep, not after that dream. I didn't want to go back to that chapel. Is there really a reason for me to have this dream over and over again?

"Insomnia?" I familiar voice came from above my head, and I looked up.

Gustav was leaning against the couch, his blonde hair barely tousled. He wasn't wearing his glasses, and his eyes looked brighter than usual, like they were glowing.

"I guess," I replied and sat up, scooting over so he could sit next to me.

He didn't make a sound as he stepped around and sat down. His gaze was nailed to the floor, "Georg and I are trying to figure out what happened to Krystel. We haven't really found anything…"

"Well, maybe…" I stopped. Should I really tell him what happened while I was in the courtyard? "…I don't know. Maybe she went forward in the Change process."

"That's one hypothesis we came up with," Gustav replied, "but even that seems a little sketchy. When the Change of a vampyre is complete, the crescent part of their Mark is filled in, and there are extra Marks that partially frame their face. Krystel's crescent isn't filled in, and the extra Marks are in a circle around it."

I tried to focus on his thoughts, but I couldn't. It was like his mind was locked. "What if…" _Here goes nothing_, I thought. "What if Nyx Marked her?"

He looked up at me, but his expression wasn't skeptical. Instead, it was realization. He was about to speak when we saw someone tumble down the stairs.

We rushed over and I noticed that it was the green-haired boy from the Ritual. He was coughing heavily, and when he looked up, I saw blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "P-Please…help m-me…" he whimpered before coughing again and again, blood splattering onto the floor. The smell made me cringe.

"Gustav, what's happening?!" I trembled, feeling myself panic.

He stood and pointed at the door, "Go get Neferet." He looked solemnly at the boy, "His body is rejecting the Change."

"Is he…going to die?" I asked and looked down at the boy. He was writhing in pain on the ground, his tears tinted crimson.

He said nothing as he pushed me towards the door.

I stopped and turned to him, "_Is he?!_"

He sighed and held my shoulders, his hands as cold as ice. "Yes, he's going to die. You need to go get Neferet so we can get him to the infirmary and…ease his pain."

He pushed my back firmly against the door and I squirmed a little, "Wait a second, I need to open-"

A fog hazed my vision as he shoved me back. I fell backward and landed harshly on the floor. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in the hallway. _How did I…?_ I touched the door, making sure it was solid and intact. _I didn't open it at all._ I shook my head and sprinted down the hall, the sound of the boy's voice echoing in my head.

-

_**~Gustav's POV~**_

I didn't have much time. I got a towel from the kitchen and used it to prop the boy's head up. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"D-Devon…please, I don't wanna die…**I don't wanna die!**" He tried to cling to my shirt, but his fingers passed through the fabric. He looked shocked, "A-Are you…a _ghost_?!"

"No, I'm not. I'm deeply sorry, I'll be right back." I left Devon and quickly went up the stairs to my room. I didn't bother to open the door; I passed through it. The room was dark thanks to the blackout curtains over the window. I strode over to my bed and sat on the edge, my body lying still under the covers. I always found it interesting to watch myself sleep; it made me feel like I was an angel. Astral travel always made me feel like this.

I closed my eyes and sighed, a cold rush passing through my veins. When I opened them, I was in my bed, in my body, once again. I got up and went to Georg's bed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, "Georg, get up now! _Someone is rejecting the Change!_"

His eyes opened and he jolted out of bed, "What?! Who is it?"

"A boy named Devon; he's downstairs right now. I sent Bill to go get Neferet so we can get him to the infirmary."

"I'll go down to him. Get some towels from the bathroom and a wet rag." With that, Georg left the room.

This was my fourth time seeing someone reject the Change, so I had grown used to someone dying. However, I felt sorry for Bill. It was his first time seeing it, and I knew the image would be _burned_ into his memories.


	8. Chapter 8

**~8~**

**_~Krystel's POV~_**

When Tom left, Samantha and I were left in a slightly awkward silence (with the exception of Rolo, who was playing with a small toy mouse). I gave Samantha a towel for her foot and I snatched my sketchbook from off the shelf, along with my box of art pencils. After staring at an empty page for 10 minutes, Samantha came over and sat next to me. She sighed, "I'm sorry if I didn't really believe you-"

"It's fine," I replied softly and smiled at her, "I'm just as confused as you are."

"I mean, if Nyx is gifting people left and right…will she gift me?"

"She's already chosen who. We just have to-" I held my sentence as images floated in my eyes. Lightning, rain, fire, metal, blood…_it was a war_. My hand moved on its own, jerking and darting, forming darker and darker lines. At first, it was like fog, but then figures were coming into view. Dark figures with red, glowing eyes, pale skin, and razor sharp fangs. _They can't be vampyres…can they?_ The thought was lost as I flipped the page. Two men came to life on the white surface: the first had black cornrows and the second had thin dreadlocks. Their faces were hidden in the dark, but their weapons glinted viciously. I flipped the page again, drawing two more men who looked very familiar. I flipped the pages faster and faster, not noticing the paper cuts on my fingers until I had finished the last portrait of a boy with wavy, golden hair and eyes as black as night. He was handsome in his own, angelic way. He seemed familiar as well, but in a distant way.

As the haze of images slowly lifted, a feeling of despair pooled at the bottom of my stomach. All of this violence…was it really goin to happen? Was Nyx trying to warn me and prepare me of what was about to happen? Are these men going to appear out of thin air and attack me? What about the red-eyed creatures? Are they on the same side as the men are? Will the blonde boy save me?

More and more questions filled my mind while Samantha slowly flipped through the pictures with a shocked expression. "Oh my God…" she muttered. "_What is this?_"

"I don't know…"

I heard her stop on a page, "Hey…you drew Bill."

I glanced at the page and wished I hadn't. Bill's hair was tousled and his face was makeup-free. That's not what made my heart drop. His expression was so…_terrified_. His eyes were wide and full of shock, and tears stained his cheeks. He looked like he stared Death in the eye. I had a flashback of my previous drawing of Bill. I found him, exactly like the picture…

_What did all of this mean?_

"How did you-"

"I don't know," I said again. I didn't bother to hide the fear in my voice.

"I think…I think you should show these to Neferet."

"**No!**" My outburst made her jump. Her apprehension was palpable, and it bled into my skin. "Sorry, it's just that…What if she thinks I'm insane? She'll regret her concern for me."

"She won't." Samantha put a hand on my shoulder as she returned my sketchbook. "If you don't, it might pile up. That's when you'll go insane."

I held my sketchbook close to my chest as I trudged through the halls to Neferet's office. I wasn't sure if this was still the right thing to do. Neferet was kind, graceful, and understanding, like she always had been. Why was there a feeling in my stomach telling me otherwise?

I slid my hand up and down the spine of the book anxiously. Something told me to run, but fear set itself in my veins. I suddenly wanted to cry.

Where are all of these abrupt emotions coming from?

My steps grew slower, the feelings getting more and more intense. The source was coming from 20 yards down the hall, where Neferet's office was. How could someone feel so intensely? It confused me.

The emotions began to weigh me down, and by the time I reached Neferet's door, I wanted to fall to my knees. It gave me a searing headache; I could feel my tears starting to numb my eyes. I weakly raised my hand to knock on the door, but it swung open before my knuckles could make any contact.

Neferet stood alarmed on the other side of the threshold. She was holding a vile of milky liquid that I had only seen once before.

My tears fell freely, "Neferet, can I speak to you please?"

"I'm really sorry, Krystel. I just received word that someone in the Boy's Dorm is rejecting the Change. I need to make sure he gets to the infirmary so he can pass with ease. You can talk to me later on, okay?" Her fingers grazed across my cheeks, swiping my tears, "I know you gift of feeling is fairly new, and I can see that it's getting stronger. Be strong." With that, she swept past me.

It was only then that I noticed the boy who had been standing behind her.

"…Bill?"

His head jerked to me. It was just like the portrait: His tousled hair, his tears, and his clean, flawless face.

When he saw me, the air changed. My headache vanished and the weight dispersed. We stood there staring at each other in a blissful, yet unwanted silence.

"I saw him." He croaked and more tears came. "He was in so much pain. There was blood…everywhere. Gustav…he acted like it didn't matter. Like his pain was non-existent."

"Bill," I took a few cautious steps toward him. When he didn't move, I continued, "When you're here, you learn to accept the fact that you may die at any moment. After a while, you become used to death. I'm positive that Gustav wasn't being heartless. After all, he's been here longer than you and I. I bet it's the same with Georg."

His gaze move away from me. A rush went through my head and I felt…denial?

"Every couple of weeks, someone rejects the Change." I said softly. "You can't ignore the fact that death will surround you while you're here."

There was a long pause before Bill spoke, his tone serious, "If I died, if I rejected the Change…_if you saw me die_, would you be sad?"

I stopped breathing. How am I supposed to answer that? I haven't known him for that long, but for some reason, I felt like we were childhood friends. I couldn't bear to lose a close friend.

_I can't bear to lose __him__._

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

He moved quickly, his hands lightly framing my face. Our faces were close; I could see every detail in his eyes. I closed my eyes and held my breath as he leaned closer…

"Damn." I felt him pull away.

I opened my eyes and saw his troubled expression. He avoided my eyes as he dashed out the door, only looking back to mutter, "I'm so sorry…"

I stood there, gaping. _What just happened?_


	9. Chapter 9

**~9~**

**_~Krystel's POV~_**

The weekend passed without another interruption. Samantha's foot was already fully healed when we woke up for classes. I left my sketchbook on the shelf, afraid to even look at it.

While I was applying my makeup, she went on and on nonstop about how she was going to massacre Aphrodite. I was surprised she was still ranting when we got to Soc 101, her southern twang ringing in my ears, "…and I swear to God almighty if she even lays a hand on you, I'll get Kenickie to put her in a headlock and I'll kick her so hard in the stomach she'll be pukin' for days-"

"Samantha," I had to interrupt, "I know you're mad, but I'm fine. Neferet said I could come to class if I wanted to."

"But what about your…you know…" She pointed at my forehead.

I looked around the room. Several people were staring, including Tom, but his eyes were on Samantha only. Bill was sitting next to him silently, his gaze fixed on his desk. He didn't acknowledge anything around him, as if he was in his own dimension.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and Mickee came into view, her hair bouncing. I immediately knew she was concerned, "Kenickie told me that you were okay, but I wanted to know for myself. And I heard about your Mark, too…" She glanced at the floor shamefully. "…can I see it?"

"Well…" I squirmed uncomfortably, aware that everyone was watching me now. _Everyone except Bill…_

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Mickee whispered quickly in an understanding manner.

"No, it's fine," I felt my chin tilt up. _I should be proud about this. I should be proud that I'm special._ I quickly swept my bangs to the side and, in an awkward union, everyone gasped (well, except Tom, Samantha, and…Bill). So many people muttering at once; it was like standing next to a beehive.

Then Neferet strode in and there was instant silence. "I see you guys have welcomed Krystel back," she regarded me and smiled. Everyone took their seats, but it was hard to concentrate with all of the emotions weighing down on my head.

"Krystel, you needed to speak with me?" Neferet called out to me before I could set foot out the door. I felt a chill go through me. Should I really tell her?

"Uhm, yes." I made my way over to her desk. She observed me with careful, kind eyes. "Well, you know how you gave me that sketchbook?"

"Yes?" Did something happen to it? Do you need another? I have plenty."

"No ma'am, I just…" _Do it!_ "I've been drawing these really weird pictures lately. They don't really make any sense, but I feel like they're…important."

She nodded and held out her hand, "May I see them?"

"Uhm, I left my sketchbook in my room."

"Well, that's okay. Come to my office when you get the chance."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"I'll be sure to inform your teacher of your tardiness."

I wish Sketching 101 hadn't flown by like it did. I wanted to spend more time on my portrait of Leonardo DiCaprio. He was such an amazing actor…

Because of our growing circle of friends, we needed a bigger table during lunch. Kenickie found a perfect one at the far end of the dining hall. Georg was in a deep conversation with her about Alchemy (since they're both upperclassmen) and Gustav was just listening. Samantha and Mickee were squealing about Gucci's new purses and Dior perfume and all the other girly things that gave me and Tom a headache. Even Bill was voicing his opinions about the shirts that were "_sooooo_ last season".

I felt an icy tone pierce through the air and I looked up. Aphrodite appeared behind Tom out of thin air. Samantha noticed her and made a gaging noise. The Hag paid no mind as she leaned toward me menacingly, "I heard about your little incident at the Ritual. I just came by to see if you were alright."

"Everyone knows ya planned it, bitch," Kenickie glared at her.

"Oh? Got any proof?"

"We don't need any." Samantha hissed.

Aphrodite's eyes never left mine. I tried my best to keep a poker face, but when she smirked, I knew I failed. She sauntered past Tom, grazing her nails across is neck seductively, before stopping next to me. When I looked up, I saw a slight spark of shock in her eyes, but then it was replaced with arrogance. "Nice Mark. Guess it proves you're more of a freak than I thought."

"What can I say? I'm unique like that." My steady voice startled me.

"Sure, 'unique'." She snatched my arm and pulled the sleeve back. My skin was clear and smooth with the exception of an extremely faint line that traveled up along my wrist. "Don't forget," she spat, "_You're just a__refrigerator__._" She tossed my hand away and stormed off.

I didn't even flinch, but every other girl at the table wanted to rip Aphrodite's head off.

"I'm about two seconds from blowin' 'er brains outta 'er skull," Kenickie growled and slammed her fist against the table.

"Count me in," Samantha muttered, Tom rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"Does that scar have to do with that thing?" Bill was at my side in an instant. I felt really confused; his mood sure did flip.

I sighed softly, "I guess I'll have to tell you after all." I rolled up both of m sleeves, showing both identical scars. Bill and Tom moved so they could listen to me. The others knew, so what was the point of listening to a memory they wanted to forget?

"When I first got here, Aphrodite invited me to the Dark Daughters Ritual…"

*About one month ago*

I scribbled words into my journal the events of the day replaying in my head.

The Tracker had Marked me while I was taking my Chemistry test. While I sat at my desk holding my forehead in agony, everyone had panicked and evacuated from the classroom. I had never felt so abandoned. My father was called and I immediately went home; I felt like the entire world was watching me. The second I stepped into the house, I collapsed and began to cry. Hard. My father held me tightly and cried with me, telling me over and over that no matter what I was, he would still love me. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

When I went to my room, I noticed that all of my things were gone. There was a note next to the light switch saying that everything was at the House of Night in my dorm room. The silent drive to the campus was too short for my liking.

Neferet had explained everything to us. I gave my father one last hug before he drove away… And now here I was sitting in the dining hall, alone in a very large booth.

My pen stopped moving. Tears threatened to ruin my makeup.

"Hello there." A sweet voice rang above me.

I looked up, meeting the sky blue gaze of an extremely beautiful, blonde haired girl. Her red lips were curved in a kind smile, "My name is Aphrodite LaFont. You are a new fledgling, yes?"

"Yeah, I just got here."

She took a seat across from me in the booth and I noticed how petite she was. "I thought it would be a wonderful idea to invite you to The Dark Daughters Ritual tonight. You seem like the perfect person who would enjoy what we do."

"Me?" I felt my jaw drop. I didn't expect the students to be so…nice. I smiled widely, "Sure, when is it?"

"When classes are over, everyone goes to Nyx's Temple for the Full Moon Ritual. After that, most of the students will go to the rec hall for the Dark Daughter Ritual." She leaned forward and I caught the scent of expensive perfume, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah," I said and frowned a little, "Is there a reason I shouldn't?"

"Well, some upperclassmen can be rude to new ones. I don't want your first day to be a bad one."

"I've dealt with jerks my entire life. I'll be fine."

Her face lit up in delight, "Excellent! Just meet me outside the dorm and I'll lead you." With a flip of her hair, she slid out of the booth and strode away.

A bright smile appeared on my lips. My first day and I make a new friend. Can things get any better than this?

"Aphrodite?" I called out as I walked down the steps of Nyx's Temple. My first Ritual in the Temple of Nyx, and it was the best. I couldn't wait for the Dark Daughters Ritual.

I felt anxiety pool in my stomach when I saw Aphrodite with Erik Night. They both saw me, and Erik looked very…worried? Aphrodite smiled as she gracefully strode to me and took my hand. Her skin was soft and flawless. "Come with me," she whispered and dragged me away to the rec hall.

Everything in the rec hall was pushed against the walls and covered with black curtains. In the middle of the room, there was an offering table with fruits and a goblet. There were three girls standing around an empty chair that was next to the table. When we entered the room, they turned and stared at me.

"These are my friends Deino, Enyo and Pemphredo," Aphrodite said. She glanced at a girl with mocha skin, "Get the cloak."

She did just that. Aphrodite took it and handed it to me, "Put this on. Since you're new, I wanted to do a small Ritual just for you. Think of it as a good luck initiation."

"Thanks," I said softly and threw the cloak on. It was a little heavy and made of silk. I placed the hood over my head and tied the ribbon sash around my waist.

"Now take a seat."

I sat down into the plush, velvet cushions of the chair. I felt a little guilty for my anxiety. This was very nice of her to do this for me. I sighed happily as another girl (who I knew was an upper classman) stood behind me and rested her hands on the back of my chair.

Aphrodite stood in front of me with the goblet, which I noticed was empty. Her sweet smile suddenly became an evil sneer as she looked at the girl behind me, "Do it."

The girl whispered a few words that I couldn't recognize and my body went stiff. I felt my calmness melt away into panic. I tried to speak, but my lips wouldn't move. _What the hell?!_

"Can't move? Good." Aphrodite brought out an athame from the table. _Why didn't I notice that before?_ The blade glinted brightly, like her smile, "Don't worry, this'll only hurt a little."

Darkness began to could my vision as I felt the blade kiss my wrist. Blood trickled down my skin and into the goblet.

"Understand that we need blood for part of our Ritual," Aphrodite explained bitterly, "I bet you're wondering why we chose you, hm? Well, allow me to answer your question." Her icy fire eyes glared into mine, "_You're __weak__,__vulnerable__, and just plain __dim__._ I knew you'd be stupid enough to actually believe me. Then again, a lot of people are." She moved to my other side and cut my other wrist.

I welcomed the darkness as it enveloped me.

*Now*

"…When I woke up, I still couldn't move. There were bandages on my wrists, and everyone was drinking from that stupid goblet." My eyes were glued to the table as I rubbed my scars inattentively.

Bill slowly took one of my hands and laced his fingers through mine. I could hear the sorrow in his voice, "I wish I would've gotten here earlier. Maybe I could've saved you."

"Nothing would've changed."

"But I still could've tried."

"Is that why she called you a 'refrigerator'?" Tom asked softly.

I nodded silently.

"The next day, when I arrived, Krystel made sure to keep me away from the Ritual they invited me to," Samantha muttered. "She begged me to stay with her in the dorm and told me what they did…that's when I started hating Aphrodite. I didn't need to meet her to know that she was a cold-hearted bitch."

"She gives almost everyone that first impression," Kenickie hissed.

"I can't even believe that she's still the High-Priestess-In-Training." Mickee added curtly.


	10. Chapter 10

**~10~**

**_~Tom's POV~_**

"**Begin!**"

I flicked my wrist and my _sabre_ zipped through the air. The sharp _clang_ of metal echoed in the empty room.

Dragon decided to keep me after class for a private training session, even though we both knew I didn't need it. In the short amount of time that I had been at the House of Night, I had become a master. Well,almost a master. Dragon still beat me at every round. I guess Krystel was right when she said that he was undefeated.

Dragon stepped left and I mirrored his moves. He swung out and, for a split second, I saw an opening for a jab. When he thrashed out again, I dove forward and aimed my _sabre_ for his chest. Before I could make contact, my _sabre_ disappeared. Dragon placed his _foil_ against my neck as I heard my weapon clatter to the floor. He smirked, "We've been dueling for almost two hours, and I think that's enough."

"No!" I protested. "Please, just one more hour? Or one more duel?"

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" He swung both weapons into the air and caught them with his left hand.

"I've never been so committed to something like this… I've never felt so alive!"

"Swinging a weapon around tends to give that tone, but I can see in your eyes that there's something else. You have a reason, yes?"

"I want to fight and protect my family and my friends!" _Especially Bill and…Sami._

I think my words struck him; his smirk fell away and he looked grave. "If you want to protect someone, fencing isn't a sure fire way." He strode across the room to a very large wooden box next to the supply closet. He continued as he unlocked it, "Fencing weapons are mainly thin and light, which allows for quick moves, but rarely can you cut through a tree branch." He brought out a weapon I had only seen in story books.

_It was…__massive__._ It had to be as tall as Gustav (because he's short). The hilt was golden, and the handle was twisted wood. Of course, the sword was in its sheath as Dragon brought it to me, "This is a Scottish Claymore. I've had it for a really long time and…well…I have too many in my collection. I don't really see a time when I'll use something like this." He held it out to me, "Here, take a look, but be very careful-"

I eagerly took the weapon and my arms fell, along with the rest of my body, to the floor. My hands were crushed under the smooth sheath and my own weight. _What the fuck?!_

"…it's extremely heavy." Dragon finished and kneeled down next to me, "Tom, are you alright?"

"**What the fuck is this thing made out of?!**" I yelled and winced in pain. "**Is this ****cement****?!**"

"Nope. It's 100% steel."

"Seriously?!"

"Did you expect it to be made of foam?" He hoisted me upright and I gawked as he lifted the sword away with ease. "Claymores are known widely for their size and weight. These were used a long time ago by those with unbelievable strength. One swing and you're dead."

I rubbed my hands soothingly as I looked up at him in confusion, "Okay, but why are you telling me about this?"

"Something tells me that you would be better off with this claymore than I."

"Are you kidding me? I can't even pick it up." I stood up and held out my hands, showing the bruises that were starting to form. "How can I use something like that if this will happen every time I use it?"

"You've only recently been Marked. Soon, you'll gain greater strength." Dragon explained and pulled the claymore from its sheath. The blade was thick and sharper than anything I had ever seen. It looked to be in top condition, but then I noticed red stains in the grove of the hilt. He took noticed and quickly assured me, "Those weren't recent."

"Oh, good…" I began to wonder how many people got their heads chopped off.

From his pocket, he brought out a long piece of blue silk and wrapped the sword in it. He swung it around behind me and tied the silk over my shoulder and around my torso. I felt my knees starting to give out.

"The claymore is part of you now, and you will treat it as such." Dragon said sternly and crossed his arms with a smile, "Consider this your first step in learning to fight."

_Wait…_ "I have to carry this around every day?!"

"Don't worry, I'll have the other teachers know that I'm giving you permission to carry around a lethal weapon." He laughed softly.

I couldn't help but smile also. _I must commit._

My shirt was soaked in sweat and my feet were dragging by the time I got to the dorm. I had spent hour after hour doing pushups to train the muscles in my arms. The fire under my skin burned hotter when I opened the door. _How am I going to carry this every damn day?!_ I couldn't stop tripping up the stairs, and when I finally got to the top, I started to fall backward. I felt someone's hands set on my back and shove me forward. I tumbled a little but regained my balanced and turned to see Gustav. _That's odd; I didn't hear him coming up the stairs._ His eyes were glued to my back, "Tom, why are you carrying a Scottish claymore through the campus?"

I was shocked, "How did you know what this was?!"

"I had fencing last year, and I did a report on European weapons."

_I forgot he's a Fourth Former._ "Dragon is training me to fight."

He cocked an eyebrow in surprise, "Really? So you have to become one with your sword?"

"Yeah."

"That means you have to wear it at all times."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the case."

"How do you intend to sleep with that on?"

_Damn it._


	11. Chapter 11

**~11~**

**_~Samantha's POV~_**

We were all sitting at our table. It had been some days since I found out about Tom getting his claymore. At first, I was a little shocked that Dragon would do something so forward. Then again, he was Tom's mentor. _I guess Dragon knows what's best._

But the Tom Kaulitz I was looking at now was complete 180 turn from what he was before. _I had never seen him so…__miserable__._ His skin was paler and his chocolate brown eyes were a few shades lighter, not to forget to mention the dark rings under them. He looked ill. Even though he was able to sit, he forced himself to stand because he wanted to work on his posture. Whenever we asked if he was okay, he just smiled and said not to worry. I couldn't help but do the opposite.

While Georg and Tom were discussing the techniques of the claymore, I was busy staring intently at Gustav, who was across the table. Gustav was full of energy and focused every day, but now he was dead asleep, his head resting on his arms. For some reason, even though I was staring right at him, I felt like he wasn't there. It was like he was a holograph, but he truly was there, flesh and bone.

"Sami? Is something wrong?" I heard Tom's inquiring voice.

My line of vision never moved as I reached over the table and poked Gustav's shoulder. When he didn't respond, I poked him again. Before I could stop it, I said bluntly, "He's a rock."

Unexpectedly, Georg erupted with laughter. It was awkward hearing his laugh; it was unusually high for his deep voice. He clapped his hands once and sighed, "He's fine. I'm betting he was studying a little too much last night."

Bill giggled and poked Gustav repeatedly, "Juschtel wouldn't be Juschtel if he wasn't smart."

"_Juschtel?_" Krystel and I mused.

"It's a nickname we gave him, like Bill's nickname is Macky," Tom smirked devilishly while Bill hung his head, his face flushed in embarrassment.

"I think it's cute," Krystel said thoughtfully and smiled softly.

Somehow, Bill's face got redder.

"It kinda sounds like my name! Mickee, Macky, Mickee, Macky," Mickee chanted playfully.

"What about Mickee and Kenickie?" I asked.

Mickee gasped and beheld Kenickie, "We could be a superhero duo!"

Everyone (except Gustav, of course) laughed hysterically.

As I settled down, I noticed that my drinking glass had a crack in it, and soda was slowly dribbling from it. I know it's a really random thing to notice, but it bemused me. _It wasn't there before… I guess it was already like that._ I pointed at the glass, "Hey guys, my cup is kinda broken-"

The second I pointed at it, the crack split down the side and the glass exploded. Everyone bolted away as shards and splinters flew in every direction. Tom wrapped his arms around me protectively while everyone else dove under the table, Mickee dragging Gustav with her to the floor. Kenickie stared at me in tremor, "_**What the hell did ya do?!**_"

"_I didn't do anythin'!_" I screamed and began to tremble. I didn't…did I?

Tom held me tighter and I smelled a metallic scent. I pushed away and saw a few scratches on his cheek.

"Don't say a word," he said softly, "It wasn't your fault."

"But the glass-"

He covered my mouth with his fingertips, "I'm fine."

I glanced away from his eyes and noticed Gustav was awake pacing around the table, observing the damage. He was completely silent; I couldn't even hear him walking. And the air around him seemed…cold. His softly glowing eyes caught mine, and he froze in astonishment.

"Hey," I asked, "when did you-"

"_Damn_," he muttered.

Bill popped up from the floor, picking a few pieces of glass out of his hair, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Mickee called, "but Gustav is still asleep, which is kind of weird because-"

"No he isn't, he's over here," I motioned over to the blonde boy.

Tom saw him and jumped a little, "What the hell are you, a ninja?!"

Gustav's voice was low, "How did you-"

"But guys, he's-" Mickee peered over the table edge and saw Gustav standing unharmed. Her face immediately went pale and she stuttered, "H-He's still over h-here…"

I looked over to where she was and gasped. Gustav's body was still on the ground, motionless. He was breathing, but other than that…

Georg got up and set a sheet of paper on the table top. It was a circle with a bunch of overlapping shapes and symbols that I couldn't recognize, "No one else has a clue what's happened, and this Circle makes sure of it."

It was true: All the other students were about their business, as if nothing had happened in the first place._Or as if we didn't even exist._

Kenickie looked at the design in comprehension, "Usin' alchemy, eh? I don't blame ya."

He sat down calmly, his chin resting on his hand, "I think it's time to share some things. Don't you agree?"


	12. Chapter 12

**~12~**

**_~Krystel's POV~_**

"Clearly, there have been some…_supernatural_ events since Krystel left the infirmary," Georg explained in a considerate tone, "but I guess there's more to this situation than I thought."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The outside world around us, however, remained oblivious. Even as Gustav floated around lazily, his actual body slumped over the table.

I sighed softly, "I guess we should start with me, then?"

"It would be a perfect start," Mickee chimed.

"But we already know what she can do," Samantha said, but then quickly added, "I mean, at least I know."

Bill regarded me with a soft smile, "I know it's something beyond my gift."

"Well…hold on a sec." I opened my messenger bag and sifted through forgotten poems and journals before bringing out my sketchbook. I set it gently in the middle of the table for everyone to see and opened it to the first page, which was of Tom. "This one I drew after I left Fencing."

"_It looks just like a photo!_" Tom exclaimed, "Damn, you have some true skill!"

I couldn't help but blush a little as I flipped to the page of Bill, "And this was before I went to the Ritual."

Bill gasped, nearly jumping out of his seat when he saw the picture, "That was when…That was before we went to the rec hall! I was sitting there just like that! Under the same tree!"

"Exactly."

"It seems like you have a psychic ability, but it's not like Aphrodite's," Georg mused. "Yours is more clairvoyant."

"Yeah, an' Aphrodite can't draw worth a shit." Kenickie said bluntly.

Samantha added, "But she's really good at bein' a-"

"Let's not start with violence," Gustav said softly. He quietly landed next to Georg and crossed his arms, "This isn't about her and it never will be."

"Also," Georg beheld me then, his emerald eyes observing my Mark carefully, "The ring around your Crescent…I tried to search for those Marks, but the only things that came up were symbols from a much older time period, from the same area as Salem and-"

A fire combusted in my heart and I rose, my hands slamming into the table, "And what does that have to do with it?"

He ignored my anger, but at the same time revised himself, "-random parts of Europe, America, and even Asia. They barely had anything in common."

Bill held my hand comfortingly, "What is it?" When I didn't reply, he turned to Georg, "Was ist los?"

"Es ist nur ein wenig bittere Geschichte. Kein Grund zur Sorge." The brunette waved his hand, a sign of dismissal.

"Bitter history?" Bill looked at me. _Is he truly worried about this?_ "Did something happen?"

_This isn't the right subject._ "Now isn't the time to talk about it," I muttered and sat back down. I stared at Georg, "After I passed out, I had a dream that I saw Nyx. She kissed my forehead and told me, 'I have chosen you, and a few others, to be part of something of great importance'."

"Bill's suggestion was right then," Gustav confirmed, "The Goddess Marked you."

"It _had_ to be. That's the only explanation we have." Samantha agreed.

"But…there's something else," I lowered my head.

"You mean another gift?!" My friend grabbed my arm anxiously.

"I wouldn't call it a 'gift'. It's too embarrassing." _Well, to me it is. So much for being proud…_

"Tell us," Bill encouraged me, "or show us. I'm sure that it's amazing."

"Uhm, okay," My face felt hot as I glanced around the table, "Does anyone have a bottle of water?"

"I do!" Mickee chirped before digging into her bag and sliding the half-empty plastic bottle across the table.

I took it carefully and set it right side up in front of me. I glared harshly at the clear, flavorless liquid. _Okay, what should it be? Maybe Sprite? Wait, why that? Please, something better and more…sensible. Maybe…vodka? Vodka, vodka, vodka… I sound like an alcoholic._

"But you're not an alcoholic," Bill stated and frowned.

"What're ya talkin' 'bout?" Kenickie's eyebrow twitched and she crossed her arms.

"He can read minds," Tom revealed and smiled proudly.

"_Really?!_" Mickee exclaimed and stared at Bill intently, "What am I thinking about right now?"

There were a few seconds of silence before he said, slightly irritated, "You keep going jumping from candy to magic, and now…" He cringed, "_Gott_, how explicit can you be?"

Her face went ruby red and she giggled. Tom was laughing insanely.

"That's really interesting, Bill," Georg said, his interest spiked.

Gustav, even though he was really curious, just nodded

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Guys, I can't really concentrate."

"Oh, sorry," Bill smiled sheepishly.

I stared at the bottle a while longer before picking it up and unscrewing the cap. "Mind if I take a sip?" I asked Mickee.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you waterfall it?" Mickee asked politely, "I'm not very fond of germs."

Kenickie sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "_You're a vampyre_. You're not gonna get sick."

"Oh, right. Go ahead then."

I nodded, hesitating before taking a small, quick sip. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the burn, but it didn't come. I reopened my eyes and hung my head shamefully. I shoved the water across the table and Mickee retrieved it with a confused expression. "It's nothing," I assured, but shook my head.

"What is it?" The redhead examined the bottle before unscrewing the cap again.

"You don't have to. It didn't work-"

I heard her start to choke and my head jerked up.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Bill glanced at Gustav fearfully, "Is she…?"

"No, she's just choking." The blonde's words calmed him, but only a little.

"Jesus, can't ya be a lil' more careful?" Kenickie asked and lightly slapped Mickee's back.

"But my water!" she whimpered, "_It burns!_"

In an instant, Kenickie covered her nose, "Damn, that water smells kinda strong. Did ya pick the wrong bottle?"

I'm not sure why, but I was suddenly filled with joy. I jumped up and did a fist pump, "_It __worked__!_ It actually worked again!"

"What worked?" The twins inquired in unison.

"I…uh…turned the water into vodka."

"No way! I wanna try!" Tom reached for the bottle, but Bill and Samantha both glared at him. He slowly reclined.

Georg smiled; I could sense his hidden excitement. He spoke slowly, "What Krystel just did was a form of Alchemy. I can't believe it was done without-"

Bill raised his hand cutely.

"Yes Bill?"

"Uhm, what's 'Alchemy'?"

"Well, I could go on for hours and hours about its history and its origin."

"Trust me, he could," Gustav smiled and laughed a little, "In fact, he did whenever I arrived."

Georg gave sent the blonde a harsh-yet-playful glare before going on, "To put it simply, Alchemy is construction, deconstruction, reconstruction, and destruction. Alchemy is also science, for it follows the natural laws. For example, the Law of Conservation of Mass, which states that in a chemical reaction, the mass of the reactant must equal the mass of the product, for mass cannot be created or destroyed. However, it can be changed. If you want to add something or take it away, you have to use or take materials. If you want to make something out of thin air, you have to give an equal amount." He gathered the pieces of the broken glass and set them in a neat pile. He withdrew a piece of chalk from his pocket and began to trace a circle, "An equation must be used for every chemical reaction. In Alchemy, the equation is in the form of a Circle."

"Like when a Circle is used in Wicca?" I asked, a feeling of familiarity creeping up on me.

He glanced at me and grinned widely, "Exactly, but in Wicca, you sometimes don't have to add symbols. Each equation in Alchemy has its very own Circle design, and in that design there are certain symbols for certain compounds and elements." He finished tracing and went on to add a few shapes. When he pulled his hand away, everyone leaned in to get a closer look. It looked fairly simple, just a few overlapping shapes, unlike the Circle that was keeping us hidden.

"You might want to get back," Georg advised.

We all complied.

"Now watch," He crossed his hands over the glass and electricity erupted and sparked under them. It was really bright; I had to squint so I could still see the glass. In seconds, the light died away and in the chalk stood the glass. It looked as good as new. Gustav, Georg and Kenickie were the only ones who didn't look surprised.

"**Oh mein Gott!**" Bill stared at the inanimate object in disbelief.

"If I wanted to, I could've turned it into steel or sand, which is nothing at all. I could've even made it bigger or smaller, but I would have to give something of equal value for that."

Anything seemed to be possible. "How far could yo go with it?" I asked abruptly.

He regarded my warily, "What do you mean?"

I immediately regretted asking, but I had to know, "Is there anything in Alchemy that's considered…taboo?"

"Yes, there is one." Georg's aura grew dark. "_Human Transmutation_," his tone was severe, "_is __forbidden_. In order to recreate a human or bring one back from the dead, you need a sacrifice of equal value. There were once three upperclassmen here that tested the boundaries. They wanted to bring back one of their fathers. I remember they were in the courtyard and I was making my way to the rec hall. There was a blinding gold and violet light, and then there was screaming… Two of them died from sacrifice: one lost his whole body and the other lost his lower half. The third student committed suicide the day after it happened." He shuddered, his skin paler, "What they created…_it wasn't even __human_."

"So it's possible, but it's forbidden?" Tom asked, his fingered laced together deep thought.

"Yes. Anyone who has ever tried has met the same consequence."

"What about the creation?" Samantha whispered.

"The abomination disappeared by the time the teachers arrived. However, they did find a picture of a man with white hair and blue eyes. They thought it was the boy's father-"

Bill gasped and swiftly covered his Mark with his hand; his eyes were slowly brimming with tears.

"Bill? Was ist los?" Tom was by his side in an instant.

"Es…Es ist nichts." Bill shivered.

I didn't have to know German to understand that Bill was lying, and from the look in Tom's eyes, he knew that as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**~13~**

**_~Krystel's POV~_**

"It's harder than it looks," Gustav explained as he motioned across the table to his body. "You can't just close your eyes and wish. It takes a considerable amount of effort, time, and focus. I also have to mention that the first time is slightly painful and exhausting."

"That's what she said," Tom smirked and snickered.

Bill punched his arm, "_Halt die Klappe_."

Gustav continued, "On average, it takes about an hour to successfully separate yourself. This is because OBEs can happen unintentionally. Some people are naturally gifted, and can leave their bodies just by having a thought. It usually takes me about ten minutes-"

"_Don't you __dare_." Bill suddenly snapped at his brother, who nearly jumped out of his seat.

"And you're calling me explicit?" Mickee inquired.

"There's a fine line between 'explicit' and 'perverted'." Samantha said in an understanding tone.

Tom looked at her in fake anger and whined, "I thought you were on my side!"

"Gustav," I said quickly to snuff out the argument, "Do you have to meditate?"

"Sometimes if an area is too noisy," he replied, "Then it'll take 20 minutes."

"How do you know how long it takes?"

"I time him every now and then," Georg said with a small smile.

"How do you get back into your body?" Kenickie asked.

"The same way you leave it. It feels a little colder."

Mickee added worriedly, "Does it hurt?"

"Like I said, it hurts the first time. It feels like your soul is being stabbed with an icicle, and your blood is the Artic Ocean." He lightly touched his chest, "It fades away gradually-"

"I want to try." The words left my lips before I had time to think.

All eyes were on me now.

Gustav slowly made his way to me and laid an icy hand on my shoulder, "There is one sure fire way to do it without meditation."

"How?" I felt my eagerness spill over.

"Watch carefully." Gustav walked through the table to Georg, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Georg smirked and stood up.

"Are you sure you want to stand?"

"It'll give a better example."

"Whatever you say." Gustav lightly placed his hand in the center of Georg's chest. After a few seconds, he shoved him harshly. The brunette's body fell back into the chair, completely motionless. A gentle smog soon solidified and Georg was floating next to Kenickie. "See?"

I felt myself start to giggle. This was _beyond_ awesome.

"Ready, Krystel?" Gustav looked at me. I could see a slight hint of anxiety in his eyes.

"Yeah," My voice shook a little.

"Okay, just relax. It'll hurt, but just for a few seconds." He drifted behind me and I felt a chill in the center of my back. I took a deep breath as he muttered, "1…2…3."

My senses were gone in an instant; it was like turning off a TV. I was numb, but I could feel my whole body start to tingle, which turned into a low hum. Something sharp and icy shot through my body and I felt myself gasp, but I couldn't feel the air in my lungs. My excitement bled away into panic. _Just relax…just relax…_ I grew lighter and lighter, then I was still, like I was wading in water. When I opened my eyes, everything was as it should've been, but a little brighter. My mind felt a little fogged up, so I shook my head. I looked around the table, meeting everyone's gazes. They looked freaked out, especially Georg. No, they looked _beyond_ freaked out. "Uhm…did it work?" My voice echoed a little.

"Dude…" Kenickie sounded awestruck.

"What is it?"

"You look…you look like…" Bill trailed off.

"Like who?"

"I've never seen something like this…" Gustav muttered.

"Wait, is my body still…?" I turned around and saw myself hunched over the table edge. I looked pale, but my face looked peaceful, my auburn hair swept gently over my eyes. When I returned my attention to Bill, he was standing on the other side of me. He looked almost…entranced. "Bill? Is something wrong?"

"Look at yourself!" Samantha's voice cracked.

"But I am." I pointed to my resting body, "See? I'm right here-" I cut myself off when I realized what she was really talking about.

Deep amethyst tribal Marks laced my entire hand and framed the incomprehensible symbols that appeared on my knuckles. There was a precise pentacle in the middle of each of my palms, the star points holding a different symbol which I suddenly knew were the elements. I curiously rolled up the sleeves of my shirt; the Marks and symbols continued up my wrists and ended near my elbows. "Wow…" I breathed.

Mickee rummaged through her purse, brought out a small hand mirror, and shoved it in my face, "Look!"

It was as if history was repeating itself. Here I was, staring at the beautiful girl that was staring back at me, but she was much different. Her irises were pure, glowing silver, and her face was framed with fragile Marks that spilled down her neck and shoulders. The simple Mark on her forehead had transformed into the Triple Goddess: A circle flanked by two crescents. More swirls danced around it.

This time, looking at her, I didn't feel sick. Not at all.

_I felt __horrified__._


	14. Chapter 14

**~14~**

**_~Bill's POV~_**

I stared at Krystel and her Marks in amazement. I've never been captivated by such…such…

"You look like a High Priestess!" Mickee piped. "Except, I've never really seen Marks one someone's hands before…"

"I don't there has ever been such a thing," Georg stated and crossed his arms, deep in thought. "In all of the things I looked up these past days, there hasn't been a clue of this. It's odd how they appeared on her when she was separated from her body."

"Sometimes, one's appearance will change into the true image of their spirits," Gustav said, stepping around Krystel and observing her carefully, "Do you feel any different? Like in an off way?"

"I don't think so," she replied and rubbed her arms, "I feel cold, but I guess that's normal, right?"

"Yes, it'll wear away in a minute or two. You won't feel any temperature changes afterward."

I instinctively, slowly reached out to her. She saw my hand and flinched a little. I took a large step to her and tried to caress her face, but my finger melted through her skin. I felt a small wave of sadness, and I could feel hers too. "I…I thought I could," I muttered softly.

"You can," Gustav reassured me. He gave me a light shove and I nearly toppled over in shock. He saw my gaped expression and laughed, "You don't remember when I pushed you through the wall?"

"Oh, right," I went back to the memory, but cringed.

"You can push people _through_ things?!" Tom slammed his hands on the table, his eyes wide.

Gustav rolled his eyes before placing a firm hand on my brother's shoulder and propelling him backward through his chair. I laughed hysterically as he tried to get up, but the claymore on his back weighed him down. He looked like a turtle as he flailed his arms.

"Laugh all you want, Macky," He sneered at me and I glared back.

Samantha helped him up, but instead of sitting, he stood straight, posture perfect.

I glanced back at Krystel in time to see her fingers nearing my chest. I could tell she was in deep concentration, so I stood as still as possible; I even slowed my breathing. Her index finger grazed my shirt, the black fabric ruffling slightly. I heard her gasp and her hand jerked back.

"Go on," I supported her. "You can do it."

Her cheeks gained a pink tint and her fingertips slowly found me again. I shivered from the contact; it was almost like dry ice. It grew steadily, and soon, her entire hand rested over my heart. I carefully lifted my arms and encircled them around her waist.

"It…it worked," Krystel's voice trembled a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. _I thought you'd be happy…_

"I was scared that it wouldn't work," she said and looked up at me, "but it did. I still wanted to touch you, to hug you, and to…" She trailed off, her gaze nervously drifting away from mine.

Even though I couldn't read her mind (which really annoyed me), I still knew what the end of her sentence was. My voice dropped low, "To…to _kiss_ me?"

Her eyes grew wide and she dissolved away, the welcomed cold being replaced with uncomfortable heat.

"Where did she go?!" Samantha's panic was visible and so was mine.

"Up here," Krystel's small, quiet voice came from above us.

I looked up. She appeared to be standing upside down directly above my head, leaving only inches of space between our faces. She frowned a little, "Sorry, I'm not really sure what happened…"

"I can't really explain it, but it similar to attacking a ghost with iron, except you don't disappear completely," Gustav explained as he floated up a few inches to meet her line of sight. "Something happens and you seem to evaporate, but you're still there. Other people just can't see you."

"Could you see me?"

"Yes, you can see anyone who's out of their body no matter what the circumstance."

Before I knew it, I was on my toes, my lips grazing the tip of her nose. I heard a squeak and she "was gone again, somehow reappearing under the table. She observed me shyly, and what she said sounded like, "Dun do dat."

"Hey, how long are you guys planning on keeping this dimension up?" A deep, strained voice asked from behind me, "The energy is starting to give me the worst headache."

I spun around and face the source, expecting a teacher, but only found a teenage boy only an inch taller than me. His golden blonde hair was slightly tousled and it reached his chin. His eyes scared me the most, for they looked deep, true black. _Can someone's eyes really be that color?_

_No, his eyes are dilated._

The boy continued to stare at us, and discomfort began to creep along my skin.

Thankfully, Georg broke the ice, "How did you know?"

"Well, it's clear as day," the boy explained and waved his hand, "Plus, it really cold over here. And…" He motioned to Gustav, "He keeps floating around everywhere. It's distracting me."

"Well, just ignore us," Kenickie said curtly and crossed her arms, "You ain't got no business o'er here."

"On the contrary, I do," he replied.

"For what?" The words formed viciously from my lips. I wasn't sure why, but I felt highly…intimidated by him. His eyes said something, and I felt no trust. I tried peering into his mind, but it was like looking at a static television. _What the hell is this?_

In a split second, he was glaring directly at me. A shockwave of fire ran through every part of my being. My legs gave away and I fell to me knees roughly, instantaneously feeling my brother by my side.

The boy's hissed his words, "_Certainly not for __you__._"

"Leave him alone." Krystel stood on my other side. When I didn't feel the cold air, I knew she was back in her body. _How did she return to it so fast…?_

"Ah, Miss Asher," said the strange boy, his sharp tone becoming polite and respectful. He bowed at the waist, "We finally meet. You may not know me, but-"

"I do," she said quickly, "I mean, I don't, but I do…I drew a picture of you in my sketchbook."

Samantha gasped in recognition, "_Oh my God! __She's right__!_ I saw her draw it when she went on that weird…uhm…drawing spree?"

"So it has finally begun then?" The boy raised his head, his pupils shrinking to normal size and showing their bright violet color, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Derik, a vampyre. You, Krystel Asher, are our shining light."

"What are you-" She cut herself off, her hands shooting up and covering her gaping mouth, "The drawings…no…"

"Yes." Derik stepped closer to her and held out his arm. In deep purple lines, the Triple Goddess adorned his wrist. "Miss Asher, the Apocalyptic War has begun, and you are our only chance in surviving it."


	15. Chapter 15

~15~

~Krystel's POV~

"Bullshit."

Everyone's attention focused on Tom, who already had his fingers wrapped around the handle of his claymore. "_That's total bullshit_," he spat furiously.

"Tom, calm down," Samantha snaked her arms around the dreadhead. He sighed heavily and let his arm sink back to his side, but he kept his gaze locked on Derik.

"He's right, after all." I muttered miserably and hid my face, "It's true. I drew the entire war and-"

"You what?!" Mickee squeaked.

"That's what happened in her 'drawin' spree'," Samantha clarified.

Derik's eyes never left mine. He stepped closer to me, but Bill blocked me from him. "Stay away from her," he growled.

I felt myself cringe inwardly; I had never heard Bill sound so deadly. I lightly touched his shoulder to calm him, but the negativity from his aura literally burned my fingers. _Bill, relax._ He must've heard me because his muscles loosened.

"I have no intention of injuring Miss Asher." Derik said matter-of-factly and crossed his fist over his heart. "I would like to see her visions."

I could hear both Tom and Kenickie scoff.

Bill's jaw tightened and he turned to me expectantly. I stared into his eyes: warm chocolate laced with distrust. I guess it was fear that made my demand a question, "Can I…show him?"

He hesitated before answering, "You…you don't have to ask. It's up to you."

I nodded quickly and dug through my messenger bag until I found the leather bound book. I flipped through the pages until I found the first few sketches. Even now, the sight of them made my blood go cold. There were several human-like monsters with burning, red eyes and sharp fangs. They were hunched over many dead, bleeding bodies. Then there were the four, familiar men. _I swear I've seen them before…_

"May I, Miss Asher?" Derik held out his hand and bowed his head politely.

I could feel everyone's gazes as I passed the leather book into his waiting fingertips. Expressions of admiration, curiosity, and mild contempt crossed his features as he scanned each page thoroughly. "Of course, you predicted _almost_ the entire war. Just an outline and not the outcome." He glanced around the table with a knowing smile, "You even have the Warriors detailed-"

"Warriors?" Georg inquired. "For _your_ side?"

For some reason, Derik was taken aback by the brunette's remark. "Yes, the Warriors of Nyx. They will fight against the Red vampyres," Derik explained, his eyes returning to the pages, "or to put it simply, the vampyres who rejected the Change."

The vibes of his aura swirled around me. _What's wrong with him? Why does he look so…confused?_

"That's impossible!" Kenickie shot at him, "When a vampyre rejects the Change, _they __die_."

"Actually, he's right."

Everyone, including Derik, looked at Gustav, who had returned to his own self. He was slightly paler than usual, but not enough to worry anyone.

"Well, he is." He crossed his arms thoughtfully, "I remember reading a few things while Georg and I were trying to find Krystel's condition. Apparently, if a vampyre dies from rejection, they can be brought back…but they're very different."

"How?" she asked doubtfully.

"They actually have fangs and red eyes." Derik said matter-of-factly as he closed the book and returned it to me, "Oh, and their hearts don't beat. They're pretty much the image of a 'stereotypical' vampyre."

I took the book and caressed it as if it were made of brittle glass. All of these terrible things were going to happen...

_Was it because I drew them?_

"No," Both Bill and Derik spoke, but the latter went on, "This war was going to happen one way or another. It was inevitable."

"You mean you couldn't even make the _smallest_ effort to _throw it off course_?" Tom asked resentfully. His shoulders were hunched with exhaustion, and his voice grew more and more agitated, "You couldn't just delay it somehow? Or maybe you could've gone to some other 'gifted' people and asked them for help instead of us? _How do we even know if we should __trust__ you?!_"

_Because he is my son._ A beautiful voice, like crystal bells, rang in my silent mind. Everyone else must have heard it as well, because Mickee squeaked loudly and Samantha was starting to hyperventilate.

Derik sighed and crossed his arms, "We are all brethren, bound by the blood of the Goddess, our Mother, herself. Therefore, we cannot lie to each other."

"Mother?" Tom asked suspiciously.

_I am the Mother of the Night Children_, The Goddess said as a mist surrounded us. Her form appeared, flowing silk and all.

Georg was the first to bow, then Derik, me, Gustav, and Bill. The rest were frozen in astonishment.

"No way…" Kenickie breathed, her light brown eyes wide.

"It's really Her!" Mickee exclaimed, but then covered her lips in embarrassment.

"So it's all true…all of it…" Samantha muttered and she glanced at me, "You weren't lyin'."

"I can't lie about something so…serious," I said. I wanted to use another word, but "serious" seemed to be the only way to describe the fact that we were going to have a war.

_We have no time to waste_, Nyx's lips didn't move, but her words were clear, _The war has already begun. Although you may not see it, the damage and destruction is growing._

"What damage?" Bill asked worriedly.

"This small dimension you created separated you from the real world," Derik explained as he drew a small glass bottle from his coat pocket, "Time is different in some dimensions, like this one. You've been in here longer than you think you have."

Georg's face paled at his words, "But I made sure…that can't be right."

"See for yourself," Derik flicked his wrist and the bottle bounced on the table's surface before shattering on the paper Circle. The liquid that bubbled out of it hissed loudly as it dissolved the paper and ate away at the wood. The air around us hummed and distorted our view of everything past the dimension's barrier until it stopped, revealing our own world.

The Dining Hall was completely obliterated. The stone walls, the tapestries, and majestic stain glass windows were reduced to nothing but pebbles, ashes, and fragments. There were massive holes punched into the marble floor, cracks dancing on the outsides of them, reaching far beyond my vision. The structure and furniture were gone, as if they never existed. Any building or life that resided outside the campus grounds were nowhere to be seen. We were literally standing in the middle of **nothing**.

"In real time, two weeks have passed," Derik said gravely.

_Two weeks..._ "How did all of this happen?" My voice shook in fear and rage, "Who did all of this?"

"The Red Vampyres."

"They did all of this _by themselves_?" Gustav mused as he looked around through the rubble, "That's very hard to visualize."

_There are a lot more than you could imagine._ The Goddess said solemnly, _My children…they are suffering as the living dead._

"Well, how do we defeat them?" Tom shot at Derik.

He didn't reply. Instead, he sauntered slowly towards me, his gaze not leaving mine. I could see every shade of violet in his intent, focused eyes. I took a hesitant step forward, but stopped when I saw Bill's fist shoot out and…and…he was suddenly on the ground, the same fist twisted behind his back. Derik had his knee planted in the middle of Bill's back, and his free hand tangled in his raven hair to keep his head pinned to the marble. As Bill struggled and thrashed, Derik spat, "I told you before, _I have __no__ intention of injuring Miss Asher_," he was clearly annoyed, "As her Guardian, it's my job to protect her and only her."

Bill's body tensed as he understood his words. Tears fringed his eyes, but he closed them tightly to keep them concealed.

"G-Guardian?" I stuttered. _I don't get it…_ "I thought you were helping all of us."

"I am, and there's no doubt about that," Derik explained, "but my sole purpose is to make sure that the High Priestess is safe and unharmed."


	16. Chapter 16

**~16~**

**_~Bill's POV~_**

After another round of questions, we all decided to leave the ruins of the campus. Derik led us into an underground network of tunnels, explaining their history and uses as we trekked on. My arm was still a little sore from our "almost-fight", but that wasn't my most upsetting thought. _What did he mean by "Guardian"? Why did I even attack him? He's trying to help us…He's trying to help Krystel…_ I tried to pass it off as instinct, but something in my heart told me that there was more to it.

_Why can't it be me?_

"Derik," I heard Krystel call out beside me, "What you said before, about me being the High Priestess-"

"I can feel your concern, Miss Asher," Derik glanced back at her with a reassuring smile that made want to tear him apart, "I will explain everything in due time, but I must get you guys to safety. Here." He motioned to a ladder that led up into another dark canal, "That goes up to the surface. Last time I checked, it gives access to the courthouse, which we're using as a holding cell for imprisoned Red Vampyres. There's another one about 400 meters ahead that leads to our Institution. It's sealed in a separate dimension, so it looks like an abandoned chapel to ordinary humans."

"Is there anyone there now?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, there are survivors from the campus and some from the Council."

"Council?"

"Also, the Elders have made their appearance."

"You know it's serious when the Elders are involved," Georg said solemnly.

"This is beyond serious," Derik agreed.

I felt Krystel's arms wrap around my waist and my mind was soon flooded with her worried thoughts. I slid my arm around her shoulders and held her close, our steps syncing in seconds. "I won't let anyone or anything hurt you," I whispered.

She glanced up at me, a soft smile on her lips. "Promise?"

"I _promise_ and I _swear_."

She buried her face in my shirt, making me laugh a little

"I understand that the Institution is sealed," Gustav said slowly, "but why are we just now finding out about it?"

"The Institution deals with all affairs concerning Otherkin, not just vampyres." Derik explained, but he seemed distracted by something. He kept glancing around, as if he were expecting something, "We keep ourselves separate at the same time, so we're like ghosts, dealing with stuff behind the scenes. Only a select few knew of our location and existence until now."

"'Otherkin'? Ya mean like Werewolves 'n Faeries 'n stuff like that?" Kenickie asked.

"Indeed." Derik stopped walking and crossed his arms. "This is strange…"

"What is it?" Georg asked.

"At this point, I should be able to sense the Institution from here, but I can't feel anything. It can't be the seal because I would still feel it-"

Behind us, there was a loud, crashing sound and a large cloud of dirt and dust swirled through the tunnel, blinding us.

"What the hell was that?!" Samantha screamed. In a split second, Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He brought his claymore out and held it at arm's length in from of himself. Then our gazes met.

_You know what to do._

"Miss Asher," Derik appeared without warning and took Krystel's hand, "You need to come with me-"

Without thinking, I shoved him back and pulled Krystel behind me.

"Bill…" I felt her fingers dig into my shirt.

"_You aren't taking her __anywhere_." I growled.

At close range, I saw his eyes darken, "It is my job to guard her. Do you want her to _die_?"

A roar emanated from the rubble. Dim light spilled in from the hole in the ceiling, revealing bear-sized black wolves. In the middle of them was a pale boy with green dyed hair and red eyes. The Mark on his forehead was crimson instead of sapphire, and he wore black jeans and a black, long sleeve shirt. A cold feeling ran through my blood. He's…that boy…

"…Devon?"

I turned, seeing Gustav's shocked expression.

Devon smirked viciously and hissed, "Surprise."

"Stop lagging," A petite girl with flaming orange hair and the same apparel dropped in from the hole. She crossed her arms, "Let's get this over with. The Lady will **not** be pleased if we take too long."

_Huh? Who is "The Lady"?_

"_Rachel?!_" Mickee exclaimed and shot forward, only to be held back by Gustav. She struggled, whimpering a little, "Rachel?! Is that really you Rachel?!"

"Yeah? So?" The girl, Rachel, spat angrily. "There's no point in sharing formalities, now is there?"

Mickee's eyes filled with tears, "But we…"

Another wolf with grey fur jumped in. It snapped its jaws and shook its fur.

"Let's not keep her waiting," Rachel muttered and laid her eyes on Krystel, "Sorry, _this is where your story ends_."

Derik tisked and let go of my hand, his glare gentler, "I guess if you are to trust me, then I am to trust you. Please, take Miss Asher and run ahead. You should find the Institution entrance easily; look for a symbol of a Celtic cross and you'll find the ladder going up."

"Okay, and you're staying?" I asked.

"Someone has to keep these defectors at bay." He smirked, and this time it wasn't with hate.

Georg came up quickly, "I'll stay too. Brethren stick together in battle."

I heard Kenickie mutter something under her breath.

"Same here," Tom said with a playful smirk, "It's about time I got to put this sword to use."

"**No!**" Samantha clung to his arm, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Sami, I'll be fine." Tom held her face with his free hand and stared deeply into her eyes, "I promise I'll come back without a scratch. Just trust me, okay?"

"Well…" She toyed with her fingers.

"There's no time to debate over it. We need to move," Gustav said quickly, making sure to keep a hold on Mickee, who was struggling to free herself. He then picked her up bridal style and started down the tunnel, Kenickie following close behind.

Samantha quickly kissed Tom's lips before going after them.

"Bitte sicher sein, Bruder." I said and he looked at me. It was one of those moments where you feel a piece of you going away, but you knew it would come back at some point.

All he did was nod before nudging me in the other direction.

I grabbed Krystel's hand tightly, our fingers lacing automatically, and we sprinted away. The sounds of barking and more crashing followed us in our escape.


End file.
